Harry Potter, God of Death
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: Harry finds an interesting notebook in his uncle's shed. As he uses it to rid the wizarding world of Death Eaters and evil wizards, he attracts the attention of the famous detective L Lawliett. Harry is clever. Draco is clever. L is clever. Will Harry and Draco turn the detective, or will L serve justice?
1. Unexpected Gifts

**Unexpected Gifts**

Harry sat back, the sweat pouring down his bare back as the sun beat down harshly on him. He had been in the garden for hours, trying to get it perfect so he could have a bite to eat, but that one row of Asian lilies was being particularly stubborn. The door behind him slammed, and he flinched reflexively as he heard the strident voice of his aunt, bellowing orders at him.

"After you've finished with the flower beds, I want you to paint the fence and clean the shed. If you've finished everything to my satisfaction by one thirty, you may have something to eat. If not, you will be back out here until I say you're finished." She slammed back into the house, and Harry sighed heavily, bending forward to finish placing the lilies. When he finally got the last one placed to his liking, he stood slowly, dizzy from the position change and lack of food in the heat, and staggered to the shed, where the paint for the fence was located.

He sighed as he stepped into the cool darkness, leaning against the wall for a moment to relish the relief from the sun. He cast a wandless, wordless _tempus_, and scowled at the numbers floating near his face. _Eleven thirty. I have two hours to finish my chores before I can eat, and only if her majesty feels it's up to her standards._ He leaned there for a moment longer, trying to work out the kinks in his shoulders and back, before stepping toward the back of the shed, where Uncle Vernon kept all of the painting supplies. _Wouldn't kill that fat whale to do some of this himself. Might actually lose some weight. Him and his unnaturally gigantic son. My birthday tomorrow. At least I can look forward to some food from Mrs. Weasley._

Harry rummaged for a moment, looking for the brushes. He'd found the paint and the tray, but those elusive brushes had yet to be discovered. He leaned over, looking under the bench, and spied them, still in the cellophane, under the bench in the back. As he got down on his knees to grab the brushes, his eyes fell on a black notebook. The cover was nondescript, and if he hadn't been this close to the floor, he never would've seen it in the shadows under the bench. Curious, he reached for it, lifting it closer to his face in the gloom.

The pebbled cover revealed nothing of its origins from the back, but when Harry turned it over, his emerald eyes widened in surprise. There were white Japanese characters on the front cover, glimmering in the dimness. The only reason he'd recognized them as Japanese was the shape and symmetry of them. He'd watched a Japanese street artist in London, the one time he'd been able to get away from the Dursleys for a couple of hours, and was fascinated at the graceful dance the artist performed as he marked his name with delicate brushstrokes.

Harry stroked his fingers across the characters, insanely curious as to what they said. He quickly stuffed the notebook down the back of his pants before grabbing his tools to continue his chores. An hour later, he had both the fence painted and the shed reorganized, and was sitting at the table, enjoying a half a peanut butter sandwich, no jam. The glass of water had been drained, and a second sat next to the half-eaten sandwich, nearly drained as well. Harry finished his last bites quickly, not even tasting the food in his eagerness to explore his new acquisition. He had no more chores that day, so was free to hide in his room for the remainder. He quickly cleaned his dishes, put them away, and sprinted up the stairs, waiting until he was in his room before he pulled the notebook from his pants.

He cast a nonverbal, wandless spell at the door, to ensure that he was alerted should anyone decide to barge in, and stretched out on the bed on his back, holding the notebook above his face. With another wandless spell, he translated the characters on the cover, and nearly dropped the notebook in his shock at what was revealed-_**DEATH NOTE. **__Someone's idea of a joke,_ he thought bitterly as he nearly threw it to the floor. Still insanely curious, though, he quickly opened the cover, eyes widening at the information written on the inside of it, the spell having translated all the Japanese on the notebook.

_Death Note Rules_

_I_

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name._

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

He found similar information on the inside of the back cover, as well.

_II_

_This note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world._

_The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a god of death._

_The human that uses this note can neither go to heaven nor hell._

Harry lay there for quite a long time, fighting the glee that threatened to overtake him. _If this thing is true, I have the power over life and death.  
_

* * *

Midnight came, and with it the usual birthday care packages. Several birds winged their way toward the brunet's open window, Hedwig noticeably absent. A pang of sadness welled within Harry as he thought of his lost friend. His first _real_ friend. She had been killed by Piers Polkiss near the beginning of the summer. The skinny, rodent-like hoodlum had found her in Harry's room, sleeping in her cage, and, using a long pointed stick he had taken to carrying with him at all times, proceeded to stab at her until she was a bloody, unrecognizable mess. Harry, who had been shopping for the family, returned to find her dead at the bottom of her cage, blood dripping on the floor and Dudley snickering from the doorway. Silently, rage simmering below the surface, the raven had cleaned the mess and gently buried his beloved Hedwig near the slippery elms in the back yard. He cried for her; for the loss of her friendship, for the loss of her company. But mostly, he cried for the horrifying, trapped way in which she died, and he vowed revenge for her.

Stepping back from the window and the memories, he allowed the flock of birds to come into his room, landing on his bed and jostling each other for room. A raven eyebrow rose as he noticed a few more owls than usual, as well as a hawk. He started with the known ones, taking the cakes and meat pies Mrs. Weasley had sent, and nearly inhaling one as he looked through the rest of the packages. Books from Hermione (Harry rolled his eyes), a broom servicing kit from Ron, (Harry just added it to the growing pile; his broom had been broken by his fat bastard cousin two years ago), rock cakes and a book on magical beasts of the world from Hagrid. Once those owls had been fed, watered, and departed, he looked at the birds that were left. _They look regal and expensive_.

Cautiously, he approached the first eagle owl, not wanting to get bit. To his surprise, the owl nuzzled his fingers before lifting its foot to hand him the parcel and letter. Sitting down, Harry opened the package first. And gasped loudly at what was inside.

It was a Rolex. The silver band was thick, and the dial was studded with emeralds at twelve, three, six and nine. Diamonds surrounded the face, and it was a very expensive, very heavy, and very beautiful piece. Harry had felt the magic radiating from it from the moment he'd opened the package, and he grinned at the protective feel of it. Setting the watch down, he picked up the parchment, eyes widening in surprise.

_Potter,_

_Happy birthday. I know that this must come as a surprise to you; believe me, I'm shocked as well. My father has encouraged me to try and befriend you, in hopes that you'll protect me from the Dark Lord when the time comes. As much as I love to use people to further my own agenda, I told him no. I wish to befriend you because, despite our contentious relationship, you give me a challenge. You have no fear of me, and I find that refreshing. I grow tired of the sycophants who grovel for a bit of my attention simply because I'm a Malfoy. You've never done that, and it intrigues me._

_So, what do you say? Will you give me a chance to prove that I can be more than my name and money?_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry had noticed that the owl hadn't left, so he sat for a moment to formulate his reply.

_Malfoy,_

_Thank you for the watch, and for the laugh. It was unexpectedly generous of you, and your letter holds its own charm. I must admit to being a bit intrigued at what a friendship between us could be like. I'll start with a well-kept secret; I was supposed to be in Slytherin. I talked the hat out of it for my own reasons, but I've often wondered if things would've been so different had I gone where I was meant._

_I can feel magic in the watch. What have you had done to it? I won't put it on until I know that I'm not about to be tortured unmercifully._

_HJP_

He sent the owl with the reply, and turned to the next one. It, too, was an eagle owl, and it nibbled his fingers as he took the letter and package. As soon as it was removed from the bird, it enlarged, and Harry gasped when he saw the prestigious _Twilfitt and Tattings_ label on the box. Opening it, he smiled softly as his hands stroked the rich, emerald green cashmere sweater before lifting it out to get a better look at it. Underneath was a dress shirt, complete with diamond cufflinks, and a pair of charcoal grey dress slacks. At the bottom of the box was a pair of high-end leather loafers, with argyle socks completing the ensemble. Setting the box aside, Harry opened the letter, heart pounding in excitement. This bird had stayed as well, awaiting a reply.

_Potter_

_We are all at Draco's right now, awaiting your replies to our letters. He thought it would be a good way to get your attention, and I hope it worked. Happy sixteenth, and I hope this letter finds you well. Unlike Draco, my father didn't insist I befriend you. As Draco is our fearless leader, we abide willingly with whatever he wishes. And he wishes to be friends with you. Friendships with us will serve many purposes for you. We will provide unwavering protection and loyalty. We will open doors for you that your name will not. Ultimately, we will provide a level of care and class to which you've never been exposed. In return, you will grant us the chance to show you a type of friendship you've never known._

_We've watched as your Gryffindork friends betrayed you time and again, and yet you still forgive and welcome them back to you. We honor and respect that kind of loyalty and faith, and other than each other, have never received such from anyone else. You are remarkable and I cannot wait to have the chance to corrupt the Gryffindor Golden Boy._

_Zabini_

Snickering, Harry replied.

_Zabini, _

_Thank you for the clothing. I am ashamed to admit that it is the nicest outfit I've ever received. I'm glad that I'll be providing some sort of amusement for you in the coming school year. We'll just have to see how it goes._

_As for my friends, they're on probation. They've been warned that, should they step one toe out of line, they're finished as my friends. I believe I've tolerated enough from them. My expectations of them aren't outrageous and I wish they'd just honor my decisions and believe what I say._

_HJP_

The next bird was a beautiful hawk, and its golden eyes watched Harry approach with wariness. Unlike the owls, this bird didn't warm up to Harry immediately, and he respected that. He bowed his thanks to the bird when it held out its leg, and it fluttered its wings before bowing back. The package contained the top of the line skin care and hair care products, and Harry nearly laughed out loud. Eagerly, he ripped into the letter, excited to see who sent them and why.

_Potter_

_Happy birthday. I will not be seen with someone who cannot take care of their personal appearance. Blaise has taken care of the clothing for the time being; I have volunteered to take care of your hair and skin. _

_You are the heir to a pureblood dynasty; the Potters are an ancient and well-respected family. Additionally, you are being invited to become a part of the most important purebloods that attend Hogwarts. You must always look the part._

_You are a very beautiful young man. Before you get all blushy and defensive, pay attention. Handsomeness bespeaks a certain level of pleasantness and an adequate amount of good looks. True beauty comes from within. You glow. To keep you beautiful, use those skin and hair products to bring out the best._

_Parkinson_

Harry didn't even hesitate.

_Parkinson_

_Thank you for the gifts. I will definitely use them. I'm tired of using hand soap to wash my hair. Thank you, also, for the compliments. I'm…not sure how to take them, so I'll just leave it at that. I'm looking forward to seeing how your clique works._

_HJP_

The final owl held out its leg, and hooted happily when Harry approached to remove the parcel. The raven grinned, sitting down to open the package after it had enlarged. Inside were several books on Dark Arts and Dark magic. Green eyes lit up with a feral glee as the brunet opened the accompanying letter.

_Hello, Potter_

_Since everyone else has decided to deal with your body, I will handle your mind. In your hands are the best books about Dark Arts and magic that can be found. They explain more completely than anything else exactly what constitutes Dark Arts, and the theories behind Dark magic. I hope they will help you understand more completely that, just because we are Dark witches and wizards, that does not make us evil. I hope, with education, you can see the clear difference between ourselves and the Dark Lord._

_I am looking forward to getting to know you better. I know that you are far more intelligent than you've shown over these last five years, and I hope that friendships with us will help you to realize your potential, and not try to hide it behind that stupidly goofy Gryffindork exterior._

_Theodore Nott_

The reply was short and sweet.

_Nott_

_You are a godsend, and I can't wait to practice some of these spells with all of you._

_HJP  
_

* * *

The first time Harry decided to try the notebook was two weeks after his birthday. He was holed up in his room, nursing a broken wrist and cursing Piers Polkiss to the ninth circle of hell. He had stuffed the notebook under his mattress the night of his birthday, and had completely forgotten about it. Now, he gingerly pulled it out, using his shoulder to lever the mattress out of the way, and hissing as his broken wrist was jostled.

He lay back down on the bed once he'd retrieved the notebook and closed his eyes. Taking deep breaths, he began to meditate, reaching into his core to pull from his magic. He focused it on his wrist, and groaned quietly as his magic knit the broken bones together until his wrist was unmarred and whole. He rolled onto his stomach and examined the notebook again, re-reading the rules on the inside of the covers, before closing his eyes and concentrating. _If this is real, I'll know shortly._ He pictured Polkiss' face, the narrow, ratlike visage that always looked cruel and stupid, and opened his eyes, focusing them on the first line of the notebook page. Picking up a quill, he dipped it into the ink and wrote.

* * *

"Piers is dead!" Dudley yelled as he barreled through the door. Harry ducked his head to hide his smirk as he listened from the parlor door. "We were just…you know…goofing around in the park" (read: beating up little kids) "and suddenly Piers just stood up and walked out into the middle of the street. A lorry sped up and splattered him all over the road. The driver never even stopped!"

"Oh, Diddums, I'm so sorry for your little friend," Petunia wailed, rushing to engulf the whale like boy in her arms. Dudley shook his head, grinning.

"It was brill!" he gushed, eyes alight with excitement. "Blood everywhere! Half the crowd ralfed over their shoes!" Harry withdrew silently to his room, closing his door softly on the continued shouted conversation. He sat on his bed, his eyes distant as he thought about the notebook. _That's just one instance, and it could be a coincidence. I'll have to do it a couple more times to see if it really works. If it does…_


	2. A Common Goal

**A Common Goal**

"I've brought something special," Harry said as he entered Draco's bedroom. The others were sprawled over the blond's bed, and choruses of 'Harry!' rang through the air. The raven grinned before he pulled the notebook from his bag and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Draco.

True to his word, he had waited until he'd received a reply from the youngest Malfoy before putting on the watch. Apparently, the watch was charmed to be a portkey should Harry want or need to get to the Manor, and it was also layered with several types of protective charms. Charms so advanced that only the Unspeakables knew of them. Charms to deflect any type of curse, except the _Avada Kedavra_. Charms to teleport Harry instantly to a guest house on the Manor grounds should he find himself in an unavoidable situation or trap. Harry read the letter, blushing slightly at the amount of caution exercised on his behalf, then slid the watch on his arm, smiling softly at its comforting weight.

"What have you got, Harry?" Pansy asked, her chin perched on the smaller boy's shoulder. Harry turned his head and grinned at the girl before turning to the blond beside him and brandishing the leather-bound book. Draco caught sight of the characters on the front, and quickly grabbed it from Harry.

"Is this Japanese?" he asked curiously, fingers caressing the figures.

"Yes, it is."

"Where did you get it? And can you really read Japanese?" Draco absently leafed through the book, noticing some names, as well as times and what looked like descriptions of accidents. He turned to the raven beside him, silver eyes questioning.

"I found it under a bench in my aunt's storage shed. And no, I can't read Japanese. This helped, though," Harry replied, before he murmured _reddo_. Instantly, the characters morphed into English, and everyone gasped as they read the words on the cover. Draco opened the notebook, and everyone eagerly looked at the words written there.

"Is…is this _real_?" Blaise asked, eyes gleaming brightly. He had read the rules, along with everyone else, and was nearly bouncing on the bed in excitement.

"My question is, how many people did you kill, Harry?" Theo asked, looking at the brunet.

"The list is on the first page," he answered quietly, looking at everyone. Silently, the others read through the list and the manner of death slowly before raising eyes to Harry. He looked back, eyebrow raised, waiting for any response. Finally, Pansy spoke.

"Are…are these _muggles_?" Harry nodded, still waiting for _the_ question. "Why?" The raven smiled, settling down against the headboard and waiting for everyone else to find a perch.

"The first name on that list is, or _was_, my cousin's best friend. He and the other two names after it used to beat me up with the aid of my cousin. They'd chase me all over the neighborhood, and if they caught me, I got thumped. He even went so far as to kill my owl. While I was shopping, he stabbed at her with a pointed stick until she stopped moving. I found her when I came back, and my cousin bragged to me about Polkiss' involvement with her death. After I found the notebook, I hid it and forgot about it until Polkiss did something monumentally stupid. He broke my wrist."

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry," Draco murmured, rubbing the other boy's back in comfort. Tears shimmered in emerald eyes for a moment before Harry collected himself and continued.

"After that, I used the notebook for the first time, just to see if it really worked, and to exact a bit of revenge." A giggle escaped, rather inappropriate considering the conversational topic. "Dudley was at the scene and saw the whole thing. It was _perfect_. At the exact time and place I indicated, Polkiss walked into the street, in front of a speeding lorry, and was splattered all over the place.

"Well, I couldn't take that one incident as definitive proof that the book worked, so I targeted the rest of Dudley's gang, making them perish in a variety of ways. After I proved the book worked, I decided to start making lists on separate pieces of parchment, of people I wanted _out of the way_. People who had hurt me; people who had betrayed me; people who had neglected me; people who no longer matter to me." Everyone in the room stared at Harry with wide, frightened eyes, drawing slightly away from the borderline unhinged boy. Harry saw this withdrawal and flinched, his eyes sad.

"I see," he said softly, rising from the bed. "I understand. I'm not wanted. I'll go." He took two steps toward the door before he was tackled to the floor.

"You aren't going anywhere, Harry," the blond said in his ear. "Give us a moment to adjust to this new, slightly more frightening Potter before you run away." The body under Draco's heaved a great sigh before nodding imperceptibly. Malfoy climbed off of the prostrate form, leaning down to offer a hand up. Harry grabbed the extended hand and pulled himself off of the floor, standing in the middle of the bedroom and waiting breathlessly for a verdict. Everyone else on the bed slowly rose and faced him, Blaise out front.

"Are…" the Italian cleared his throat and tried again. "Are we on any of those lists?"

"Merlin, _no_," the raven gasped, eyes wide. "I made those lists several days after the last name in that book. The hat had told me that I would make true friends in Slytherin. I didn't believe it then, but I do now. I would _never_ do that to you."

"So, why are you here today, Harry? It's not Wednesday." They all had agreed via owl post that they would meet at the Manor every Wednesday, so that Harry could learn more about the wizarding world, and more about his place in it as the last of the Potter line. Emerald eyes lit up with a feral glee.

"I've _arranged_ something that will ensure that I never have to return to that place again." Harry cast a _tempus_, then giggled madly. "Over the last several minutes, Aunt Petunia has been filling the house with gas fumes from the unlit pilots on the cooker. Uncle Vernon is going to light his smelly cigar right…about…_now_!"

* * *

Miles away, in another world, an explosion rocked a slumbering neighborhood. People scurried from their homes, cries of shock and terror ringing through the once-quiet street as they stared in horror at the conflagration at number 4. Nothing was left of the house but the foundation, and boards and burning bits of insulation and shingles rained down on the street, hitting many who stared at the inferno. Neighbors whose houses were right next to the Dursleys cried in panic as the flames began to encroach upon their borders. Bits of burning wood landed on other rooftops, and the crowd erupted into a full scale panic as everyone scurried to grab water hoses in a hopeless effort to save their homes.

In the distance, sirens of many fire brigades could be heard, rushing to the rapidly escalating firestorm, but their arrival would be too late. Multiple homes had obtained extensive damage from the explosion, and several of the neighbors mourned for lives lost as not all could escape the blazes. Mrs. Figg, the squib who had been placed to watch over Harry Potter, quickly alerted Dumbledore when the explosion rocked her neighborhood. Moments later, quiet pops rang through the woman's back yard as Order members and Dumbledore appeared. Albus rushed to the woman, whose face was covered with tears, and tried his best to comfort her as she sobbed.

"Is Harry in there?" someone asked frantically as everyone watched the fire brigades, wide-eyed. Remus pulled the panicking metamorphmagus into his arms, trying to comfort her as he looked at the burning house with deep sorrow.

"Harry!" Sirius bellowed, trying to get to the house; to his godson. Shacklebolt's strong arms held the Animagus in place as Black cried out his grief at the loss of his godson. Albus quickly disillusioned everyone, instructing them to stay put as he crept closer to the firemen. He listened intently to the frantic calls and conversations between the men before returning to his friends.

"Harry was not in there," he said quietly, watching as Sirius sagged with relief against Kingsley. "From what I could gather, only the elder Dursleys were in there. Apparently, there had been a great deal of tragedy for the family lately. The Dursleys' son's friends had all passed away over the last couple of weeks, and young Dursley himself was found hanging in his father's office at his place of business." Gasps rang out, tears falling unchecked. "Apparently, the child left a suicide note. This explosion was most likely deliberately set."

"Do…do you think it was _You-Know-Who_?" Tonks asked. Albus shook his head.

"I am unsure. It could be possible that Voldemort sent some of his soldiers to young Dursley and his friends and _imperioed_ them to kill themselves, ensuring that they all looked like accidents. Except for young Dursley. His 'suicide' may have been an attempt to draw Harry away from his family and his protections. As the boy isn't here, it appears to have worked. We must do our best to find him, before it is too late."

* * *

_**BOY WHO LIVED, GONE!**_

_**House Fire in Surrey Results in Disappearance**_

_Rita Skeeter, reporter_

_A house fire in the muggle town of Surrey, just outside London, has drawn the attention of the entire wizarding world. It was at this house, number 4 Privet Drive, that our Savior was ensconced for his protection. According to my sources, the house had been protected with ancient blood wards, erected upon the sacrifice of Lily Potter to save her precious son and the acceptance of Harry Potter by his maternal Aunt. Our Savior had lived in this modest muggle dwelling for nearly fifteen years, having been taken there when he was but fifteen months old._

_Late yesterday afternoon, an explosion rocked this quiet, sleepy neighborhood, and number 4 ceased to be. The explosion sent bits of burning wood everywhere, and soon many of the surrounding houses were involved in the conflagration. Once the muggle fire brigades had put out the flames, the rubble was sifted through, to find any bodies of the residents and to determine a cause of the explosion. After investigation, the fire was ruled an accident._

_This reporter, however, senses something nefarious in the circumstances. For instance, where was the body of the Boy Who Lived? Where was the youngest Dursley child? Surely he would've been found at the site along with his parents. After investigating, I have discovered that the Dursleys' child had committed suicide just days before the explosion. Coincidence? Perhaps. But perhaps, dear readers, it is more than that. Perhaps it is the work of He Who Must Not Be Named._

_I submit to you, dear readers, that the Dark Lord sent some of his Death Eaters to kill Harry Potter's family. To make all of the deaths look like they were self-inflicted or accidental. I further submit that, since Mr. Potter hasn't been found, he is, in fact, in close contact with You Know Who himself. I submit that Harry Potter has become the right hand of the Dark Lord. Our Savior, who has been unbalanced for most of the time we've known him, has turned his back on us, and is even now plotting the downfall of the wizarding world, side by side with You Know Who himself._

"I forgot about that old biddy," Harry mumbled as he pulled out yet another piece of parchment. The bed that he was sitting on was littered with paper, filled top to bottom, front and back with names. Draco stepped into the room just as Harry put a finishing flourish on Skeeter's name.

"Who now, Harry?" the blond asked, amusement lacing his voice. Since coming to the Manor, Harry's obsession with the Death Note had become ridiculous. The raven had added names to his lists almost daily, from clerks who had turned their noses up at him to politicians to someone who had bumped him as he and his new friends were walking through Diagon Alley, Harry under a heavy glamour.

"Skeeter," Harry murmured, looking through the rest of the paper for more articles about him.

"I understand this overwhelming need to kill anyone who looks at you wrong, but it has to stop somewhere," Draco said, sitting next to Harry. "You can't kill _everyone_." Harry looked into Draco's silver eyes and saw nothing but fondness and amusement. He smirked.

"Oh, really?" At an arched blonde brow, Harry ducked his head sheepishly. "Well, maybe not. I guess that's why I have you and my other friends. To help me weed through all these names and decide who needs to go."

"Really, the first one that needs to die is the Dark Lord." Hunkering down on the bed, Harry grabbed the Death Note and opened it to a blank page. Together, they discussed various ways to kill Voldemort, from the ridiculous to the complicated. As Harry was about to set quill to paper, Pansy burst into the room, followed closely by Blaise and Theo.

"What are you doing, Harry?" she asked breathlessly, eyes wide.

"Erm, I was just about to kill Voldemort," he answered, slightly confused. The girl rapidly shook her head in the negative, rushing over to yank the notebook from Harry's hands.

"You can't," she cried, panicked.

"Why not?" Draco asked imperiously, glaring at his friend.

"Because you won't be able to kill him until you get rid of his horcruxes." Raven eyebrows rose on his forehead as Harry stared at the girl, waiting for more information. "Horcruxes are objects that contain a piece of the Dark Lord's soul," she continued. "Any time a wizard commits a murder, a piece of the soul can be splintered off with a spell, and infused into an inanimate object. It's that piece of soul that anchors the wizard to the living world. The body may be destroyed, but the wizard still lives. The Dark Lord has made several of these horcruxes, and before he can be completely destroyed, those pieces of soul must die."

"How do you know this, Pansy?" Draco asked, eyes round with shock.

"My father. He learned that I'd made friends with Harry, and wanted to help him defeat the monster. He was able to gain this information at great cost to himself."

"Oh, Pansy, no," Harry said softly, sadly.

"Don't let my father's sacrifice go to waste, Harry," the girl snapped at him, making him flinch. "With this information, you can guarantee he and the others have a peaceful, happy life."

"Do you know what the horcruxes are?" Pansy shook her head.

"I do," Theo spoke up, stepping up next to the girl. "My father was able to get the information from various sources on the inside who wish to remain anonymous until this is finished. There is a diary of a student by the name of Tom Riddle, though I have no idea why the Dark Lord would use a halfblood's item." Harry smirked knowingly.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name. I destroyed that diary in second year, before it could kill my friend's sister."

"The Chamber of Secrets incident," Pansy breathed, looking at the raven with awe.

"Yep. So that's one down. How many are there?"

"He was to have made seven," Blaise answered, "but was destroyed by you before he could finish the last one." Chocolate-brown eyes went to the scar on Harry's head, and the raven's emerald eyes widened at the implications.

"You don't think…" he breathed, his eyes locked with Blaise's. The Italian nodded slowly, pushing between his friends to stand in front of Harry. "That would explain why I can share his feelings, and sometimes see what he does."

"You have the Dark Lord's _soul _inside you?" Pansy nearly shrieked, making everyone present wince in pain.

"It would appear so," Blaise answered, glaring angrily at the girl. She saw the fearful look in Harry's eyes, and ducked her head sheepishly in apology. He turned back to the raven with a small, encouraging smile. "Our first priority is to find a way to eliminate that shard before we go after the rest of the horcruxes." He turned to Draco next. "You need to speak with your father. Tell him that we know how to kill the Dark Lord, but that we need his help in getting some of the Darker spell books to get rid of Harry's piece." The blond ran from the room, and Blaise turned back to Harry.

"All of our families are behind you, Harry," he said softly. "With work, we were able to get the locations of the rest of the horcruxes."

"Slytherin's locket and Peverell's ring are two," Theo continued his train of thought. "There's also Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaw's diadem. The Dark Lord's serpent is one, as well. With one destroyed, and one about to be destroyed, we have a bit of an advantage. All we need to do is eradicate the rest of them, and then we can work on the Dark Lord himself."


	3. Plans in Motion

**Plans in Motion**

"There are only a very minute handful of ways to destroy a Horcrux," Theo said, walking into the room with a book from his father's library. Everyone gathered around the boy, Harry looking over Theo's shoulder as he opened the book to the page he needed. "According to this, only something magically stronger than the horcrux can destroy it. I know that fiendfyre is magically stronger and more destructive than a horcrux, so there's one way." He paused, then looked at Harry. "How did you destroy the diary?"

"Well, Riddle's soul piece was stealing Ginny Weasley's life force. I had just killed the basilisk with Gryffindor's sword, and a fang was embedded in my arm. The soul piece was standing there, _gloating_ about its victory over me, and I just got so mad that I ripped the fang from my arm and stabbed the diary with it." Eyes widened all around the room at this, and the looks of awe made Harry blush with embarrassment.

"That was true?" Draco choked out in shock. "That whole basilisk story was _true_?"

"Erm," Harry replied eloquently, scratching the back of his neck, "yes?"

"How did you _survive_, Harry?" Pansy nearly shrieked in her shock. The raven blushed deeper, ducking his head.

"I…um…well…Fawkes brought the Sorting Hat, which had the sword in it. After I killed the diary, I could feel my life slipping away. I didn't care; I was just glad that Ginny would live. Fawkes landed on my arm and cried into the puncture wound, healing it and purging my system of the venom." There was stunned silence for a moment, before Draco jerked himself into action.

"We'll set all that aside for the moment; I know that basilisk venom and phoenix tears, when introduced into a body, affect changes to that body. Right now, we need to concentrate on locating the horcruxes and destroying them. I think Harry's blood would be suitable to obliterate them, since we won't be able to get basilisk fangs or the sword.

"I believe the Dark Lord gave my aunt Bellatrix the cup, to keep safe in her vault at Gringotts. She's more than willing to help you get her out from under You-Know-Who's thumb." Harry cocked his head, puzzled.

"Why? I mean, the few times I'd seen them together, she looked like she wanted to have the madman's _babies_, for Merlin's sake. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Aunt Bella was pregnant when the Dark Lord first rose to power," Draco said softly, eyes sad. "Though she was getting bigger, and the pregnancy was slowing her down, the Dark Lord sent her out on raids anyway. He cared little for her delicate condition, and on one of those raids, she was hit with a curse that caused her to miscarry. She wanted that baby so badly, and when she'd lost the little girl, she went insane. Decided to blame everyone who wasn't on the Dark Lord's side. Her mind couldn't face the notion that He Who Must Not Be Named cared so little for his Death Eaters, so she turned that inconsolable pain toward those outside the Dark Lord's circle. It didn't help that, after the miscarriage, she was told she could never have another child.

"A year ago, uncle Sev developed a potion that would repair all of the supposed irreversible damage a miscarriage in advanced pregnancies caused, and aunt Bella was the first recipient. When her childbearing abilities returned to her, so did her sanity. She realized that the man responsible for her condition in the first place was the one she'd abased herself to every single day. She came to me several months ago, begging me to help her escape him. That's when I decided to try and mend fences; I wanted to have a chance to be your friend, and aunt Bella's predicament gave me that opportunity."

"Fair enough. Thank her for her help. Now, we need to find the other horcruxes, as well as a place to get rid of them."

"The locket, the ring, and the diadem would most likely be in places that the Dark Lord feels would be overlooked. Places that are important to him and would be suitable hiding places," Pansy said matter-of-factly. "Since the diadem is Ravenclaw's lost diadem, and since it probably wouldn't have left Hogwarts, that's where we have to look for it. The Peverell ring might be with the last people to lay claim to it. I'm just not sure who that might be."

"Dumbledore had started to show me memories of Riddle as a child, as well as the people he'd come into contact with during his life. He also showed me memories of his mother and his mother's family." Harry paused for a moment, eyes far away as he remembered. "The Gaunts were animalistic people who had squandered the Slytherin wealth. Marvolo, Riddle's grandfather, was very proud of that ring and all it symbolized. It wouldn't surprise me to find it somewhere on the Gaunts' property, hidden behind curses and wards.

"The locket is in a cave off the coast of Scotland," the raven continued, eyes bright. "Dumbledore told me that much when he showed me the memories of that picnic by the seaside for the orphanage. I wonder…" Harry paused for a moment, before continuing, almost as if he were thinking aloud. "I wonder if I could use the Death Note to kill Nagini." Before anyone could speak up, he continued. "I mean, I know that only human beings can be marked into the Death Note for termination, but I wonder if there would be a way to _arrange_ a human death, while at the same time killing the serpent."

"What are you thinking, Harry?" Draco asked softly, awed at the way the other boy's mind turned.

"Choose a Death Eater that is completely under Riddle's thumb. One devoted to his cause. Have a few blood bags magicked onto the Death Eater's body at several strategic places that Nagini would most likely strike. Have that Death Eater somehow agitate Riddle enough to sic the serpent on him, and when she bites into the blood bag, she is poisoned by my blood at the same time that the Death Eater suffers an unexplained heart attack. It will look like the serpent had killed him, and my blood will finish her."

After many long minutes of silence, Theo's eyes narrowed as he sank into his own thoughts. "It's doable. The only thing we need to do is figure out which Death Eater to take out of the picture."

"It has to be one of the most vicious," Blaise contributed. "One that, should he be sent to Azkaban, would most likely engineer an escape and come back to finish Harry. We need to start eliminating those in the ranks who would not stop at getting to Potter once the Dark Lord is dead."

"Agreed," Draco said sternly. "I think we should start with Greyback. He could be the Death Eater to use to kill the Dark Lord's serpent. From my own observations of the man, I think his arrogance would piss the Dark Lord off enough to kill him. I'll talk to uncle Sev, see if he can help me immobilize Greyback so we can attach the blood bags. Between all of our fathers, I think we can come up with a comprehensive list of those Death Eaters that need to be eliminated, and work on listing their methods of termination in the Death Note. We'll take them out one at a time, over a period of months while we're in school. We'll use the Room of Requirement to eliminate the remaining horcruxes."

"Um, I hate to be a killjoy, but what about the soul piece in Harry?" Pansy asked carefully. All eyes swiveled to the raven, and he blushed uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"According to the prophecy," the raven replied, looking at his friends, "Voldemort is the only one that can kill me. Or, at least, kill the horcrux in me. Unfortunately, we'll have to engineer a confrontation between myself and Voldemort. I'll have to let him kill me."

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she jogged across the platform. He stopped and turned toward her, his face blank. She slowed her stride as she got closer to him, eyes narrowed at his lack of emotion. "Are you all right?" She asked solicitously. She reached out a hand, perhaps to take his, but he stepped away from her, watching her with calculating eyes. She flinched at the cold scrutiny, before a small smile broke through the mask. The smile never reached his eyes; they remained cold emeralds. Before she could say anything more, Ron had jogged up to them, chattering on about the Chudley Cannons and looping an arm around Harry's shoulders. The raven ducked away from the arm and led the way into the train, face set grimly as he found a compartment. On entering, he sat on one bench and the other two sat opposite him, watching him carefully.

"Harry, mate. Something wrong?" Ron asked, blue eyes narrowed. Hermione squeezed the redhead's hand, and just as swiftly, the belligerence was gone, to be replaced with concern and pity. Emerald eyes narrowed at the change of emotion on his supposed friends' faces. "Merlin," Weasley continued, "I'm sorry. I forgot that you'd lost your family in that explosion."

"I'm sorry, too, Harry," Hermione said softly, looking at the other boy with sadness. "When we heard that your relatives had died, the Weasleys jumped to offer you a place to stay. Where were you? No one could find you, and we were all so worried." She dropped her voice to a whisper as she leaned forward. "Dumbledore thinks that V..V..Voldemort may have had something to do with it. That Death Eaters may have _imperiused_ your relatives to cause the explosion and make it look like an accident." Harry kept his glee hidden, chuckling to himself at the absolute obliviousness of his former friends.

"I was with some friends," he answered, his voice sharp. Both Hermione's and Ron's faces fell at this disclosure, before suspicion lit blue eyes.

"What friends, Harry? As far as I know, _we_ are the only real friends you have." Harry scoffed, his mouth quirking up at one corner in amusement.

"Why is that, Ron? Is it, perhaps, because the two of you prevented anyone _else_ from becoming my friends? And why did you do that, I wonder? Was it to keep me all to yourselves, so that no one else would attain glory or prestige as the friends of the bloody _Boy Who Lived_?" Ron's face flushed angrily, and he was about to blast the raven when the compartment door slid open, admitting a blond, an Italian, and a curvy brunette.

"Hey, Harry," Draco said companionably, his silver eyes narrowed on the other two occupants. "A bunch of us have gathered in the last car, and we were wondering if you'd like to join us."

"I'd love to," Harry replied, a wide smile on his face. Both Hermione and Ron flinched as they saw the smile in his eyes, as well. He stood, and was about to exit the compartment when a hand wrapped itself around his wrist, squeezing painfully. Green eyes swiveled to the hand, eyebrows high on his forehead as his temper started to rise.

"You're not going anywhere with them," Ron snarled through gritted teeth. He started to pull Harry away from the door, not caring at the hate-filled glare he was receiving from everyone else in the compartment, except for Hermione. Pansy fingered her wand in her pocket and quietly murmured an incantation. Suddenly, Ron yelped, dropping Harry's wrist and blowing on his scorched palm. He looked up in fear when Blaise began to speak.

"You'll not touch him like that again, Weasel. Harry is _our_ friend, and we'll not fight over him like ravening dogs with a bone. Consider this your _only_ warning; we protect what is _ours_." With that threat hanging heavily in the air, Harry strode from the compartment, instantly bracketed by the Slytherins as they left the car.

The group strode swiftly to the last car, and Harry's eyes widened at the number of Slytherins waiting for them. His mouth fell open in shock when he saw his Potions Master sitting amongst the quietly talking students. He jumped as an arm looped across his shoulders, turning to smile gratefully at Theo, who had come in behind them. The brunet carefully guided him to the seating area occupied by other sixth years and their Head of House, pushing him down into the seat. Draco took his place to the left of Harry, and Pansy sat to the raven's right.

"Well, Potter, it seems we have a lot to talk about," the Potions Master said, black eyes gleaming.

* * *

"L," a gravelly voice said through the speakers. The seventeen year old occupant of the room raised his head, his dark eyes staring at the large computer console on the wall.

"What is it, Watari?" he asked softly, thumb pressing into his full lower lip.

"We have a request to solve some murders in the magical world." Ebon eyes widened at the news.

"Interesting," he murmured thoughtfully, the fingers of his right hand skating through the crumbs left on a plate before him. "Where are we off to this time?"

"Great Britain. We've been requested by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." L hmmed in response, eyes glassy as his thoughts spiraled inward. _The wizarding world. I'll need to get special items from the Japanese Ministry of Magic to allow me to work within their borders._

"Who is to be our contact in the Ministry?"

"An Auror by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Do we have any particulars on the case?"

"Their world is in the midst of a war. It seems a megalomaniac is attempting to take control of the wizarding world, but their people are not fighting this threat. They are waiting on a child to defeat him."

"Ah, yes. This Voldemort person. The prophecy surrounding this man is quite clear on the matter. However, we are not there to deal with him. What else do we know?"

"I was given to understand that the Aurors would not even consider this case seriously if not for the well-connected and powerful families pushing for some sort of justice. Apparently, the men who are being terminated are followers of this Voldemort, and a majority of the wizarding world would rather ignore the issue. It may pose a danger to us should we come in and try to side with these families."

"That is of no matter. We have a person who wishes to assign himself or herself title of god, and he or she is taking human lives. Is there any corroborating information? Any other cases that may seem similar?"

"Actually, I've been doing some research, and I've found a spate of non-magical killings. It seems a family by the name of Dursley has been completely wiped out. Friends of the child in this family have also died under unusual circumstances. It almost appears as if the person orchestrating these deaths wanted them to die in the most violent ways imaginable."

"So you think these deaths are related?"

"They all share one common thread. The non-magical family were the ones to raise Harry James Potter, the alleged savior of the wizarding world. The men in the magical world who are dying are followers of the man who this Potter is destined to kill."

"Hmmm," L murmured again, thumb pressing more firmly into his lip. "Too many coincidences. I am six percent sure that Harry James Potter is our suspect. Ready everything for transport. We will leave as soon as arrangements can be made."

"Very well."


	4. Unwelcome Visitors

**Unwelcome Visitors**

"One more horcrux, then I meet Riddle," Harry huffed tiredly as he slumped down into the cushy sofa in front of the fire. Draco sat beside him, and the other Slytherins surrounded him. Harry leaned his head back, closing his eyes, and didn't see the looks of concern that the others in the Slytherin common room had exchanged.

"Father and uncle Sev have affixed the blood bags," Draco said softly, fingers carding gently through Harry's inky locks. The other boy murmured in contentment, leaning his head into the caresses. "Do we have the script ready?" The blond looked at Pansy, eyebrow raised.

"Yes," she answered smartly. "Theo and I worked it out so that there would be no mistakes. Greyback will start off by questioning Riddle's sanity and capability, and will then escalate it into full-out accusations of his suitability as the ruler of the wizarding world. Mention will be made of Riddle's muggle ancestry, and a few of the Death Eaters on our side will do what they can to stoke Riddle's rage. At a specific time, Riddle will sic Nagini on Greyback, and, the moment she strikes, the werewolf will succumb to a massive heart attack."

"How will you ensure the safety of the others who egg Greyback on?" Harry nearly purred as he curled up on the sofa, laying his head in Draco's lap so the blond could continue the petting. Snickers made their rounds as Draco blushed at the brunet's behavior, before smirking proudly.

"Riddle has enough followers that the few who will instigate can be hidden amongst them. He won't know who is what, and Greyback's words and actions will keep him from pinpointing anyone," Blaise answered, smiling softly at the pair.

"When are we doing this?" Harry murmured, very nearly in the land of Nod.

"On Saturday, Harry," Theo answered softly, watching the raven drift to sleep. "On Halloween."

* * *

Riddle stood over the dead Death Eater, his head fuzzy. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out _why_ one of his most trusted would suddenly turn on him. What was worse was that, as soon as Nagini had bitten the brash werewolf, she had seized, her yellow eyes wide with terror. She hissed out a pained '_Master!_' before she fell to the floor, dead. The soul piece within the serpent cried out in anguish as it faded away, and a sudden lethargy befell the man. _My horcrux, _he thought disjointedly._ My lifeline. My __**pet**__. _If Riddle had had much of a soul left, he would have mourned the passing of the only creature with which he'd felt a kinship. Nagini had been found during his sojourn in Albania, when he was but a vapor, a wraith. She had been his companion from that moment, and had been loyal to him. She was the closest thing to a friend he'd had, and his blackened and shriveled heart mourned briefly at her passing. _This is Potter's fault, _he bellowed in his head. _Somehow that __**brat**__ made all of this happen. Somehow, he cost me my horcrux, and he will __**pay**__.  
_

* * *

The small plane landed at Heathrow Airport, jockeying to a reserved jetway before stopping in front of a long, low building. A sleek black car sat in front of the wide doorway, engine rumbling quietly as it waited for the passenger to disembark. The tarmac was completely shielded from view, preventing anyone curious from being able to see who had landed. Not that people didn't try to catch a glimpse of the elusive celebrity. Try as they might, they only caught a peek of a hunched figure, engulfed in a blanket, scurrying to the car and the open back door. The figure practically dived into the vehicle, and the driver closed the door, getting into the driver's seat and pulling away from the airport. Elsewhere, Watari's plane had landed at an open gate, and a man stood on the tarmac, a sign in his hands with Watari's name on it. As soon as the elderly man saw it, he strode toward the individual, where they exchanged brief words before entering the bustling airport to retrieve the elder man's luggage. The redhead grinned at the elderly man, excited to be doing business in the muggle world. Arthur Weasley led Watari to a Ford Anglican which looked greatly out of place amongst the taxis and luxury cars set to pick up offloading passengers. Once inside the car, Arthur pulled away from the curb, fiddling with a knob or two. Watari jerked in surprise as the car lifted from the ground, sailing smoothly above the traffic.

"Are you not afraid that the others will see you?" the old man asked, shocked. Arthur turned his head and grinned at the other man sitting in the back seat.

"Not at all. This motorcar is a project of mine. I'm fascinated by all things muggle, and…"

"Muggle?" Watari interrupted, confused.

"Oh, yes. Muggles are non-magical people, like you. As I was saying, I like to collect muggle items and, sometimes, I tweak them, like this car. I've put charms on it to allow it to fly, and to turn it invisible so that the other muggles can't see it. Of course, the Ministry of Magic cannot know of this, because we have regulations in place preventing the misuse of muggle artifacts. Essentially, we aren't permitted to charm muggle items to perform magically, and there are specific laws in place preventing the charming of muggle cars for flight."

"I see," Watari murmured, fascinated in spite of himself. "So why do you have this car, then?" Arthur blushed, ducking his head sheepishly.

"I charmed it before that particular law was enacted, and I was the one to spearhead the passage of it. My youngest son had taken the car, and unfortunately several muggles had seen it, so I was forced to put it away and pass that law. I didn't want to lose my own job by being found out that I had charmed muggle items in the first place."

"Understood. Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Ministry of Magic. It's located in the heart of London and we should be there very shortly." Both men fell into silence, each deep in their own thoughts. Watari put the Bluetooth in his ear and pressed the button, activating it. Before he spoke to L, however, he asked Arthur to allow them privacy. With a wave of his wand, the wizard erected a silencing bubble around the elder man in the back seat before returning his attention to the scenery ahead.

"Are you settled?" the old man asked.

"Yes," L answered, his voice sounding small and far away. "There seems to be some interference with the computers, though. I am settled in the royal penthouse at the Corinthia Hotel. Until we can get our own building set up, we will have to stay here."

"Understood," Watari answered. As the car drew closer to the Ministry of Magic, the cell phone reception started to fade in and out.

"…ad…suc….row…..the…..tion….ter…"

"Could you repeat that, L? My reception seems to be fading."

"I've had no success in narrowing down the location of Harry Potter," the detective said louder. "It seems…..his…..outs…sec…."

"I'm not understanding you," Watari huffed. "I'll get the information from you when I arrive." A high-pitched whine shrilled in the old man's ear, and he jerked the Bluetooth from his ear, grimacing in pain. Unsure what to do or how to get Arthur's attention, he hesitantly reached through the bubble, sighing with relief when nothing happened to his arm. He tapped the wizard on his shoulder, startling the red-headed man out of his thoughts. Arthur quickly dispersed the charm, and Watari began to talk.

"Why are we having trouble with our electrical equipment?" he asked.

"Oh, that would be the ambient magical energy," Arthur answered quickly, smiling. "We've had the devil's own time trying to get some of the more interesting muggle devices to work in our magical environment, but the ambient energy seems to drain the batteries of their power before we can figure out how to make them work. We've asked Hermione Granger, one of our brightest muggleborn students, for help, and she thinks she's figured it out. As soon as I have an answer, I'll let you know."

* * *

"Are you ready, Draco?" Harry asked softly, his hand wrapped around the blond's wrist. Draco nodded, shaking slightly from the nervous energy trapped within him. It was a very risky plan, but the Slytherins had worked on it and worked on it until every single bug was ironed out. Draco was to storm into the meeting room at Malfoy Manor, dragging Harry behind him. He was to throw the raven to the floor before the Dark Lord's throne, and announce that his father's plans for Potter had worked. Next, he would hand Riddle Harry's wand, both Draco and the raven knowing it was a very good fake. He was to then stand next to his father while the Dark Lord stalked toward Harry, who would whip out the wand he'd had hidden in a holster on his wrist. Both men would begin dueling, and, at the moment the Dark Lord was ready to incant the killing curse, Harry would drop his wand and allow the spell to hit him, killing the horcrux hiding in his mind. Once Harry died, and as the Dark Lord celebrated his victory, he would suddenly collapse and bleed out as every internal organ exploded.

Draco pushed open the doors, and followed the script to the letter. He had to fight to maintain his place beside his father when Harry collapsed to the floor, apparently dead. Chewing the inside of his cheek in fear and anxiety, he waited impatiently as the rest of their script played itself out, and rushed immediately to Harry's side when the Dark Lord finally collapsed to the floor, dead. Kneeling, he placed his hand on the back of Harry's head, bending down to whisper into the raven's ear.

"Harry, it's over. You can get up now." It took several minutes for Harry to come to, and he used Draco's voice as a beacon to pull him to where he needed to be. Finally, after long frantic minutes of waiting, with the blond struggling to keep the encroaching panic from his voice, eyelids flickered and eyelashes trembled before those lids peeled back to reveal emerald eyes that Draco couldn't seem to get enough of. Forgetting where he was for a moment, he pulled Harry into a heated kiss, trembling from the force of his fear. Harry responded instantly, a quiet moan escaping him as he battled Draco for dominance. A clearing throat alerted them to their audience, and they pulled away from each other slowly, Harry blushing madly.

"Hello to you, too, Draco," he said softly, his fingers brushing against the blond's cheek. Movement from his periphery had him turning his head, his eyes widening at all the Death Eaters staring back at him, a few in shock, but the rest with unreserved relief. Before he could move, those on his side quickly marshaled the devout followers into a corner, erecting containment charms to prevent their escape. Lucius stepped forward from the crowd and approached Harry cautiously, his eyes wary. Harry quickly stood, wavering as his dizzy mind grappled with the fact that he was _still alive_, and looked into blue eyes filled with gratitude.

"Mr. Potter, you have the eternal gratitude of the Malfoy family for your heroic efforts today to free us. As the head of the House of Malfoy, I pledge my dynasty's loyalty to you to the end of time. So mote it be." A bright silver light engulfed both Lucius and Harry, sealing the vow, before fading back into the elder Malfoy. Harry stood, gaping in shock, the feel of the loyalty oath warming his blood and making him think of home. One by one, the other Death Eaters approached the raven, repeating the same vow, until there was no one left, Harry nearly bursting with the feeling of family and loyalty. Since Lucius had been the first to make the vow, and since both Harry's and Draco's magic were complimentary, that vow carried with it a weight of permanence that the rest didn't.

"Th-thank you," he stammered, blushing profusely. "You didn't have to do that."

"No," Severus said from the crowd, removing his mask and stepping forward, "but they had nothing else to offer you that would even come close to repaying you for saving their lives. They've given you sanctuary with these oaths, and unwavering support. I, too, pledge my loyalty and gratitude to you on behalf of the House of Prince, for all eternity. So mote it be."

* * *

Harry trudged up to the headmaster's office, anxious to impart the news, but dreading the lecture that would be sure to follow. He'd left Draco in the Slytherin common room, knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't have appreciated the blond being there. "Ice mice," he mumbled tiredly, ascending to the headmaster's office when the gargoyle jumped aside. He tapped gently on the door, and waited patiently for the old man to let him in.

"Come in, Harry," came the soft voice through the door. Pulling himself together and erecting his Occlumency shields, he pushed his way into the office and sat in the indicated chair, eyes on his shoes. "What can I do for you, my boy?"

"I've come to tell you that Voldemort's dead," the raven answered softly, finally raising exhausted eyes to his mentor. He had to hold in the smirk that threatened to escape at the stunned look on the old man's face.

"W-what do you mean, Voldemort's dead?" he rasped harshly, the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"What part of 'Voldemort's dead' did you not understand?" the raven snapped back tiredly. Dumbledore glared at the boy's impudence, but huffed and rephrased his question.

"How did he die? Are you sure he's dead?" Harry rolled his shoulders, trying to work out the kinks as he prepared for a long night.

"I'm sure," he finally answered. "I'd eliminated all of his horcruxes, including the one that resided in me, and killed him."

"You…you weren't supposed to do anything about the horcruxes yet," the headmaster stammered, eyes narrowed. "I'd only told you about one of them. How did you find out about the rest?"

"I have friends in all of the right places," Harry answered, his voice hard. "I didn't want this to drag on forever as you seemed to want, so I took matters into my own hands. With the help of the Slytherins, I was able to find and destroy all the horcruxes and kill Riddle."

"You weren't ready yet," Albus replied. "You still had so much to learn…" Harry's cold tone cut him off.

"About my own sacrifice to save the wizarding world? Yeah, I got that memo. I understand that you were grooming me to be a human sacrifice for your 'Greater Good'. That the only reason you wanted anything to do with me was to ensure that I would 'do the right thing' when the time came. That I would _die_ for this world. I did that. Just not to your timetable, nor to your methods. I enlisted a different group of friends to help me work out everything we needed to do, and we did it."

"Harry," Dumbledore said sadly, "I never meant for you to be hurt. I had hoped that, with your friendships in Gryffindor you could be a happy child for a little while. I just wanted you to enjoy your youth before this cursed war stripped that away from you. I never meant to make you feel that you were worth nothing more than a chess piece. I am sorry if my good intentions, misguided though they may be, made you feel unwanted." Albus heaved a huge sigh before continuing. "So, who are these friends you've had help you?"

"I told you. The Slytherins helped me, and their parents helped, as well. Most of the Death Eaters in Voldemort's ranks wanted out, and knew that the only way to achieve that was to help me. Funny thing. After the monster died, they all pledged eternal loyalty and gratitude to me. All of them. I now have more family than I know what to do with." The unbridled joy in Harry's voice made Dumbledore smile sadly.

"I am glad to hear that, Harry," he said. "I know that things with your relatives weren't…pleasant, but I thought that they were suitable enough to raise you. I understand now that I was gravely mistaken; that you had never seen that place as home. I am also glad that you were able to bridge the gap between Houses. I hope that your example will help guide the rest of the students, especially when I make the announcement at tonight's dinner that Voldemort is dead, and that the Slytherins were instrumental in helping you achieve that." Harry beamed at the old man, and Dumbledore's heart lifted at the love shining at him from those emerald eyes.

"Thank you, professor," Harry chirped happily. "In spite of everything, in spite of your subtle manipulations, I still love you. I still see you as the grandfather I'd never had. You always tried to support and protect me to the best of your abilities, and I appreciate that."

"I love you, as well, child," the headmaster answered, voice choked with emotion. "Now, run along, and I will have the house elves set up a celebration feast for tonight. Since tomorrow is Friday, I will declare it a holiday, and allow you three days to recuperate. I can see that this battle has taken a lot out of you." Nodding, Harry hauled himself from his chair and exited, throwing one more tired smile at the headmaster before leaving. Albus sat back in his chair, thinking over the conversation.

"That boy has given you a remarkable gift, Albus," Armando Dippet said into the silence. Dumbledore turned his chair to look at the headmaster's portrait, nodding sagely.

"That he has. In spite of the inadvertent harm I may have caused in my quest to save us, he still sees me as family."

* * *

"It's done," Watari said into the microphone in front of the computer. He looked at the Aurors surrounding him, watching the play of emotion crossing their faces. Most were showing shock, elation, and joy, but some were frowning fiercely. _Those men, _Watari thought, _will have to be watched. They look like spoilt children, denied a special treat. _It took some doing, but Hermione had finally come up with a spell that would protect the muggle devices from the ambient magic, thereby allowing their use in the investigations.

"What is done?" the creepily altered voice asked. Some of the Aurors shuddered nervously at the sound.

"The Dark Lord is dead," Watari replied. "It seems that Harry Potter has fulfilled his destiny."

"I see." There was a pause before the next question was asked, and everyone who heard it stared in shock at the computer screen. "I need all the information you have on Harry Potter, and where he is located now. I think it's time I meet this young man."


	5. Meeting Harry Potter

**Meeting Harry Potter**

"May I have your attention, please," Albus Dumbledore shouted over the din in the Great Hall. Shushing sounds flitted through the Hall as everyone quieted. Finally, amidst the noise of shuffling and rustling, the headmaster continued. "I would like to announce that Lord Voldemort is dead." The Hall fell into shocked silence, and Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, eyes narrowed with betrayal. He just shrugged his shoulders before looking back up at the headmaster. "Harry Potter, with great help from the Slytherins and their families, was able to defeat the Dark Lord yesterday evening. Through great planning and cunning, he and his friends confronted the monster and defeated him."

"How do you know he's really dead?" one Ravenclaw shouted into the silence. There were choruses of agreement as everyone looked to the old man for the answer.

"Harry Potter's friends were able to get valuable information to him about a special magic that allowed the Dark Lord to place pieces of his soul into valued artifacts. With this information, as well as the location of the artifacts, he was able to eliminate the threat of Voldemort once and for all. Since tomorrow is Friday, all classes will be cancelled so that we may celebrate our freedom." The headmaster strode from the dais and to his office, where he reread the very odd communication he'd received a couple of hours earlier.

"Why didn't you wait for us, Harry?" Hermione hissed angrily, her fingernails digging into the raven's wrist. "We would've been better help than those damn Slytherins!"

"Yeah!" Ron chorused, his own eyes sparking angrily. Harry pried the girl's hand away from his wrist, rubbing at the bloody crescents in his skin before glaring at her. She showed no shame for hurting him; in fact, she looked like she wanted to hurt him some more, and believed she was justified in feeling that way. He sneered at her, before turning hostile eyes to Ron.

"And how, pray tell, would you have been better help?" he asked sarcastically. The Gryffindor table had gone quiet, curious about the tension brewing within the Golden Trio. They had all noticed that Harry had been keeping his distance from Ron and Hermione, and a few didn't blame him at all. Neville, Ginny, Dean and Seamus were all sympathetic to Harry; after all, his best friends' betrayal had burned bitterly, and they could understand his desire to keep them at arms length for a while. "Did you have access to privileged information? Were you able to get that information from Voldemort, or his Death Eaters? Do you even know what a horcrux is?" He paused for a moment, allowing the pair to formulate some sort of answer. When none was forthcoming, he continued.

"Would you have been able to get me close enough to the monster to kill him? For that matter, would you have been able to allow him to kill me?" Everyone at the table gasped, and Neville looked at Harry, eyes wide.

"What…what do you mean, Harry?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to make the brunet any angrier. Harry looked at the clumsy Gryffindor, a kind smile on his face.

"In order for me to eliminate the last horcrux, I had to let Voldemort kill me. It was only by his hand that the piece of his soul that was inside me could die. So, my Slytherin friends and I engineered a plan that would get me in front of the bastard and let him kill me."

"No, Harry," Hermione protested, her face pale. "There had to be another way. Ron and I could've found another way." Harry looked back at the girl, pity in his eyes.

"There was no other way. I had no choice."

"I would've found another way," she insisted, her face reddening. "You didn't give me a chance to find another way."

"Ask Dumbledore," Harry said tiredly, looking up when his friends came to stand behind him. Ron glared angrily at the Slytherins, his hand falling to his pocket where he kept his wand. Harry's narrowed eyes and spiking magic warned the redhead, and he relaxed his stance, but not his glare.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione corrected absently.

"Ask _Professor_ Dumbledore," the raven snapped. "He had this planned from the beginning. He knew I would have to sacrifice my life to save everyone, and he made sure that I would be willing to do that. He'll tell you all about it." He turned to Draco, eyebrow quirked, and smiled when the blond nodded at him. "I'm tired. I'm going to spend the night in Slytherin with my friends. Don't wait up." Harry stood and was immediately surrounded by his friends, who fended off everyone who wanted to accost the raven for more information. Slowly, they made their way from the Great Hall, leaving behind two fuming Gryffindors.

"That can't be right," Hermione said. "Professor Dumbledore wouldn't play with Harry's life like that."

"We'll ask him tomorrow, Mione," Ron replied consolingly. "I'm sure he'll deny everything. Potter has to be lying."

* * *

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,_

_My name is L. I am a detective, asked by your Ministry of Magic to help your Auror department solve the murders of some of the prominent citizens of your world. To that end, I wish to attend your school, and get to know your students. I suspect that one or more of them is the killer we seek. Please see to it that I am enrolled in your school, or, at the very least, given some sort of instructor's position. I do not care how you choose to explain my presence; I only expect that you will see that it is done._

Albus sat back, staring off into nothing. He was very unsure of allowing some strange muggle into his school, and was hard-pressed to believe that any of his students was a cold-blooded murderer. Though, to be fair, the murder victims were the worst of the Death Eaters, and he could understand why this detective suspected his students. More than one of his pupils had come into contact with some of the dead men, and had come away from the encounters less than whole. But they were, after all, still only children, and Albus was not willing to accept that any of his students had hearts that blackened. He pulled a piece of parchment to him and began to formulate his reply.

_Detective L,_

_Though I seriously doubt that your murderer resides amongst my students, I understand the Ministry's desire to get to the bottom of the situation. Granted, though there is no love lost between some of my pupils and the dead men, I do not believe that any of them would take the law into their own hands. To that end, I will allow you to attend Hogwarts as a seventh year. Please come to my office tomorrow at two thirty. We will discuss your cover story, and attempt to temporarily give you the ability to perform magic. If you'd like, I'll have a couple of my sixth years show you around before you are sorted._

Finished, he called a house elf and had it deliver the note to the Ministry, before he sat back and pondered some more. _I'll have Harry and Mr. Malfoy show the detective around. I will not tell them of his true identity; hopefully they will be able to put him at ease.  
_

* * *

"L?"

"Yes, Watari?"

"We've received confirmation of your placement in Hogwarts from the headmaster. He will introduce you as a transfer seventh year. He will also arrange it so that you will have temporary magic so that you'll be able to fit in better."

"Excellent. Anything else?"

"Yes. He will provide you with a couple of escorts from the sixth year students. He hasn't named them, but, since Harry Potter is the local celebrity, perhaps he will be one of them."

* * *

It was two twenty-five on Friday afternoon, and the floo in Albus' office flared to life. From it stepped Cornelius Fudge, then Kingsley Shacklebolt, followed by a tall elderly man with wire-framed glasses. The final person to step from the floo was a dark-haired, dark-eyed young man. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt and baggy jeans, and he was barefoot. Those dark eyes took in every nuance of the office in moments, and sparkled with an uncanny intelligence. His pale skin rivaled that of Severus Snape, except for the dark circles that seemed tattooed under the young man's eyes and, when bade to sit, he climbed onto the chair and hunched down, curling into himself with his toes hanging off the edge of the seat cushion. A thumb was pressed into his lower lip, and he stared at the headmaster unblinkingly, making Albus exceedingly uncomfortable. _How much can he truly see?_ the old man wondered as he sat at his desk, returning appraising stare for appraising stare.

"Welcome, Mr. …er…L," the headmaster finally said, somewhat at a loss as to how to address the young man. "I will have your two escorts here as soon as we've laid out your cover story and exchanged some information." The detective nodded, his black eyes never leaving the headmaster's. Clearing his throat, Dumbledore continued. "We will say that you are an exchange student from Japan. You are here to see how our wizarding school measures up to that of Japan's. Hopefully, you will be able to give the students and staff some convincing information at appropriate times to foster this deception." He reached for a clear vial sitting on his desk, in which L could see a brilliantly bright green liquid. "This is a potion Professor Severus Snape developed to give you temporary magical abilities. You must drink it in order to appear as another magical student."

"What exactly will that potion do to me?" the young man asked curiously, making no move to take the vial from the old man's hand. "How will it give me magic?" A shadow moved at L's periphery, and his large eyes swung toward it, alarmed. He saw the sallow skin of a tall man, eyes as dark as his own and hair down past his shoulders. The hair hung lank and greasy around his pale face, and the man's nose had a decided bend in it. Those dark eyes glittered with feral intelligence as a sneer crooked the thin lips.

"That potion," the lanky man growled, "will allow your body to pull from the elements. It will allow you to utilize the elements; to bend them to your will. It will anchor you to the magics of the earth." Snape stepped nearer to the young man hunched over on the chair. L didn't flinch, but his dark eyes narrowed as the man stepped nearer. "I am Severus Snape. How do you do?" He stuck out a long-fingered hand, the tips of the fingers stained yellow with long use of a variety of ingredients. L's eyes never left Severus', and his own hand remained hanging over his knee. After several moments, while both men continued to stare at each other, Severus let his hand drop back to his side and he took the chair next to the detective.

"That potion will not harm you," he continued, not looking at the other man. "It will only connect you to the natural magics that surround us." Everyone waited, holding their breath, watching to see what the detective would do next. L's pale hand reached out and he pinched the vial between his thumb and index finger. He brought it to his lips, noticing academically how Watari tensed sharply as L opened his mouth and tipped the potion into it. The detective shuddered violently as the slimy concoction slid down his spasming throat, and he waited, grimacing, as his stomach rebelled at the foreign substance. _Last time I put anything into my mouth that isn't sweet. _After fighting his gorge for a few moments longer, he heaved a world-weary sigh before looking back at the Potions Master.

"Nothing is happening," he said softly, eyes faintly accusing. "I do not feel any…" Just then, L's back arched and he let out a shuddering gasp as overwhelming heat boiled through his body. He flailed in the chair, barely keeping his balance as it felt like every one of his cells was on fire. Severus was on his feet instantly, running his wand repeatedly over the detective's body, eyes panicked.

"This isn't supposed to happen," he snarled to the headmaster, his eyes intent as he watched his wand for the results of his scans. Black eyes widened comically as he finally received the results of his tests. The detective, by this point, was hunched over his legs, shivering as the sudden heat had left as quickly as it had come. The drafty castle made the young man shiver harder, and Watari draped a jacket over L's shoulders, trying to warm him.

"Severus?" Albus queried gently. He was worried about the look on the professor's face. Shaking himself out of his shock, he looked at the headmaster, eyes wide.

"He's a wizard," the dour man whispered harshly.

* * *

"I wonder what this new student will be like?" Harry asked as he and Draco made their way slowly up to the headmaster's office. Parties and celebrations were littered throughout the castle, the noise almost deafening. The Slytherins had thrown their own, more sedate celebration, and Harry had showered his friends with praise, promises and gifts for all their invaluable help. They were in the middle of toasting each other when the house elf arrived with a message from the headmaster.

"I don't know," Draco answered. "I hope, at least for his sake, that he's interesting." Harry snorted at his friend's quiet words as they arrived at the gargoyle. "Pepper Imps," Draco muttered, scowling at the password as the stone statue leapt aside. The boys ascended the moving staircase, both quietly nervous as they approached the door to Dumbledore's inner sanctum. Before they could tap on the portal, however, they heard a quiet voice bid them enter. Pushing their way through the door, their eyes landed instantly on the very strange boy perched in one of Albus' hideously colored chairs.

"Harry, my boy," the headmaster said genially, his smile wide. "Welcome. You too, Mr. Malfoy. I would like to introduce you to our transfer student from Japan. His name is Ryuuzaki Rue. You are to show him around the school; help him get acquainted with the students and staff and help him settle in. He will be staying in Gryffindor tower for the time being, until his sorting on Sunday morning." Both boys looked at the strange young man again before Harry turned to the headmaster.

"What year will he be in, sir?"

"He will be a seventh year." Harry and Draco looked at each other, eyebrows raised, before they turned and smiled at the new student.

"This way, Mr. Rue," Draco said softly, bowing his head in deference to the new pupil. L stood from the chair and slid into the nondescript robes offered to him by his handler before stepping into shoes. The detective grimaced slightly at the heavy feel of the leather and rubber on his feet, and stumbled as he walked toward the door. Harry's hand shot out instantly, grasping the man's arm to steady him. Black eyes met emerald, and each young man assessed the other in that brief eye contact before L straightened and pulled away. With Draco out front and Harry bringing up the rear, the three descended the moving spiral staircase and exited, L's eyes widening as he watched the stone gargoyle leap back into its place.

"So, Mr. Rue, why are you coming to Hogwarts now?" Harry asked curiously. The detective looked at Potter carefully, dark eyes assessing before he answered.

"Please, the both of you call me Ryuu. I was sent here by the Japanese Minister of Magic, to assess your school and see how it differs from ours."

"Why you?" Draco asked. "Why not send someone from their school board to have a look?"

"Our Ministry feels it would be more…accurate if a student studies the school. They feel that, as a student, I would be more able to blend in with the others, and things would not be hidden from me. Everyone would be more relaxed around me, a student, rather than someone from the board."

"Makes sense," Harry said softly, his eyes shuttered. He flicked a glance at Draco, who nodded imperceptibly. As they walked through the halls, both Hogwarts students noticed the clumsiness of the new student, despite the innate grace that they could see with every move the young man made. Finally, after about the tenth stumble, Draco held up a hand, halting the procession, a grin on his face.

"You don't normally wear shoes, do you?" he asked, laughter in his voice.

"No, I do not," the detective answered a little huffily. He disliked being laughed at intensely, and was bristling visibly.

"I meant no disrespect or offense," Draco said, trying to placate the ruffled feathers.

"Why don't you take the shoes off?" Harry suggested quietly. "You could cast a warming charm on your feet to keep them from getting cold." L looked at Harry closely, trying to gauge what lurked behind those innocuous green eyes before answering.

"My wand got lost somewhere between here and Japan. Your headmaster told me that the two of you would escort me to some place called Ollivander's to purchase a replacement wand."

"I see," Harry murmured. "Well, go ahead and take your shoes off, and I'll cast the charm for you." L hesitated for a moment longer before acquiescing, his toes curling into the icy stone as he shivered. Harry quickly drew his wand and cast a warming charm at the other boy's feet, and the detective sighed happily as his toes felt nice and toasty. "Let me know when the charm starts to wear off, so that I can renew it."

"Thank you, Harry-kun."


	6. Hunches and Confirmations

**Hunches and Confirmations**

"How…how could you do that to him, headmaster?" Hermione gasped through her tears. She looked at the old man, bitter betrayal deep in her eyes. She respected all authority, and her faith in Dumbledore was badly shaken at all he had revealed to her. Ron sat back, stewing, alternating between horror on behalf of his friend and jealousy that said friend had garnered so much attention from the headmaster. Unfortunately, the jealousy was winning.

"It was never my intention to hurt Harry," the old man sighed sadly. "I understood the great sacrifice he would have to make when I realized that Voldemort had unintentionally made Harry a horcrux. To that end, I ensured that one of my most trusted people would watch over him while he was here at the school. Professor Snape readily agreed to protect Harry whenever he needed it. I had thought that, at least while he was here at the school, he would be able to be a child, like I'd hoped when I placed him with his muggle relatives."

"They…they really hated him, didn't they?" Hermione whispered, eyes wide with horror at the suffering her friend had endured.

"They did. Because of their hatred and brutal treatment, Harry does not trust lightly. Once given, when that trust is betrayed, Harry is unforgiving." Hermione bowed her head, her heart filled with sorrow and guilt. Ron just sneered at the old man. White eyebrows skated high over blue eyes as the headmaster watched the play of emotion across the redhead's face. Finally, Ron exploded, unable to keep his venom in.

"It's always about Potter, isn't it?" he snarled, making Hermione jump. "You're the bloody headmaster. You're supposed to be impartial. You're supposed to care about _all_ the students; not just the famous ones. You're the reason Potter thinks he's so much better than anyone else." Hermione turned shocked eyes to her boyfriend. "Don't look at me like that, Mione," he snapped. "You know it's true. Potter's arrogant, selfish and self-centered. He's almost as bad as Malfoy."

"If Harry was as you say, he wouldn't have sacrificed his own life to save us all," Dumbledore said angrily into the tense silence. "He would not have insisted that I praise his Slytherin friends for helping him to end this war. You greatly misjudge Harry and his friends, especially Mr. Malfoy. It was Mr. Malfoy who bravely and selflessly placed himself in danger just to get Harry close enough to Voldemort to defeat him. Even now, Harry and Mr. Malfoy are devoting their time to escorting a transfer student around the castle, helping him acclimate to Hogwarts. Tomorrow, they will take him to Diagon Alley so that he may replace his lost wand." Blue eyes narrowed on the still fuming redhead. "Harry and Mr. Malfoy have sacrificed a great deal to save us all, and you'd do well to remember that. If I hear of you attacking or otherwise harming either young man, or any of the other Slytherins for that matter, I will ensure that your punishment is extraordinary." Ron flushed at the venom in the twinkling blue eyes. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Weasley muttered, his lower lip pooched out in a monumental pout.

"Don't worry, sir," Hermione piped in. "I will ensure that Ron behaves himself, and I will work to get the other Houses to help protect the Slytherins, should they need it. I think it's incredibly brave, what their families did for us, and they deserve some peace, as well."

* * *

"Are you ready, Ryuu-senpai?" Draco asked respectfully. He and Harry had sat up with Ryuuzaki all night, learning about the Japanese culture. When Ryuu kept adding -kun to the end of their names, they had finally asked about it, and the young man was happy to explain the Japanese honorifics. To help the boy better assimilate, they had taken to using the honorifics, hoping to help him be more at ease in the new environment.

"I am, Draco-kun," Ryuuzaki answered, smiling at the others' efforts to put him at ease. "Where are we going first?"

"We'll stop at Ollivander's first, Ryuu-senpai," Harry replied. "We'll get your wand, then we'll go to some of the other shops to get the rest of your supplies."

"There's a shoemaker in the Alley that can make your shoes to order, if you wish," Draco added. "He can even put in spells to make them feel as if they aren't there. This way, you'll be able to walk the castle with your feet protected, and yet you'll feel as if they're bare."

"I would like to see this shoemaker," Ryuuzaki said.

"The headmaster said that we could use his floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron," Harry said as they continued to climb toward the headmaster's office. Dumbledore would be out all day, straightening out the mess that Voldemort had left with the Ministry and seeing to the prisoners. He would also be investigating the mysterious deaths in Azkaban. It appeared that the most violent of the Death Eaters had taken to tearing their own throats out. A mysterious occurrence, to be sure. Albus wanted to inspect the cells of the dead men, to perhaps discover what had made these hardened Death Eaters suicide like that.

The boys reached the office, Draco muttering "Canary Crèmes" to move the gargoyle. They ascended the moving spiral staircase, Draco in the lead and Harry at the tail end. Entering the office, the other headmasters and headmistresses shouted out their greetings. One painting was noticeably empty, and Ryuu turned to Harry curiously.

"Harry-kun, why is that painting empty?" Harry scowled angrily at it for a moment before answering.

"That was the painting of Phineas Nigellus Black, Ryuu-senpai. He was on the side of Voldemort. When his master was defeated, he was banished from his paintings, leaving empty frames. The other portraits didn't want him around anymore, so he is in some sort of painting limbo."

"Interesting," Ryuuzaki murmured softly, his black eyes glittering. Draco snickered quietly at the expression on Ryuu's face, leading them to the fireplace.

"Do you know how to use a floo?" Draco asked curiously. At Ryuuzaki's nod, the blond smiled. "Excellent. The address is 'Leaky Cauldron'. Be sure to shout it out clearly, or you may end up being deposited somewhere else." With those instructions delivered, Draco grabbed a handful of the glittery powder and threw it in. The fire flared briefly before turning green. Stepping in, the blond shouted his destination out and was spun away in a whirl of flame and soot.

"You go in next, Ryuu-senpai," Harry said quietly, gently nudging the other boy in the back. "I've never been able to successfully floo, and it's best if there are two on the other end to catch me." Nodding, Ryuuzaki tossed the powder and stepped in, calling out the destination in clear, clipped tones. Snickering softly at his odd friend, Harry followed, stumbling and pinwheeling his arms as he fell out the other side. Two pair of strong arms grabbed him, preventing him from kissing the floor, and he struggled for a moment to regain his equilibrium before straightening.

"Are you all right, Harry-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked kindly. Though he was almost certain that Harry was the killer, he was growing to like the strange, diffident teen.

"I'm fine, Ryuu-senpai. Thank you." He turned to the blond, smiling widely. "Thanks, Draco-san."

"Mr. Potter! A pleasure! A pleasure!" an old man gushed from behind the bar. Harry blushed crimson as every eye in the Cauldron was focused in on him. Draco snickered softly at his friend's obvious discomfort, while Ryuuzaki stood back and watched everything.

"Hello, Tom," the raven answered delicately, still blushing. "How's business?"

"Better than ever, thanks to you," the barkeep boomed out, grinning from ear to ear. Choruses of 'hear hear' resounded around the room as every patron lifted a glass to Harry. Blushing harder, he ducked his head, quickly stepping behind Draco to hide. The blond was noticed, and scowls morphed the once-cheerful faces. Grumbling could be heard, and the atmosphere went very tense as hostilities grew. Finally, a few brave patrons stood from their tables and approached the trio, glaring at the blond with thinly veiled hatred.

"What are _you_ doing here, Death Eater scum? And why is our Savior with you? Did you _imperio_ him?" Wands were suddenly out and pointing at the blond. Before anyone could move, a dark-haired, dark-eyed teen stepped in front of Draco protectively.

"I suggest you put your weapons away. We are not here to cause any trouble. We are here to go shopping."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" another one of the group snarled. "That Death Eater deserves to die for the pain and heartache his family has caused decent folk."

"I will not repeat myself," Ryuuzaki said lowly, the threat very real in his voice. He stood before Draco and Harry, knees slightly flexed and arms loose at his sides. A third man, either braver or stupider than the others, reached out a hand to push the older teen out of the way. With precise movements, the burly man found himself on the floor, his arm hanging at an odd angle. Before the others could move or speak, a foot impacted roughly with another man, sending him flying back into the tables. He crashed to the floor, gasping for air as he fought the pain in his chest. The other two men raised their wands and incanted cutting hexes, only to have the hexes reflect back to them, slashing them brutally across their chests and faces. They fell, bellowing, to the floor, hands plastered over bleeding wounds. Harry stepped around Draco, his emerald eyes frosty as he looked at the rest of the customers. They all flinched back at the _Avada Kedavra_ color of his eyes.

"I see you hiding there, Skeeter," Harry hissed. "I know that you and your reporter friends have been writing down everything that's happened here. I want you to write everything I have to say, and I want it in my own words, or you will wish you'd never been born." The beetle-like reporter nodded her head vigorously, frothing at the mouth for a chance to interview Potter. She darted forward, stopping abruptly when Ryuuzaki's hands came up in defense.

"Anything you say, Mr. Potter," she answered, saccharine sweet.

"Draco Malfoy, along with Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott helped to save the wizarding world by getting me valuable information on Voldemort's weaknesses, at great peril to their lives. Their parents, as well as the parents of many other Slytherins, bravely faced death to ensure that the information would reach their children's hands, thereby giving me the advantage I needed to defeat him. When we had finished preparations that had critically weakened the Dark Lord, they came up with a plan that would ensure that I was facing him at the right time. Draco Malfoy placed his life in my hands as he, through his father, took me before Voldemort. The ruse was necessary; I had to make the man kill me in order to completely weaken him. That ruse was successful, and the Death Eaters who had provided me with the means finished Voldemort while I struggled to return.

"I could not have rid the world of that monster without the help of the Slytherins and their parents, but most especially not without the help and sacrifice of the Malfoy family. They should be hailed as the heroes of the wizarding world, not I." Finished, Harry turned to the other two teens, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay, Draco-san?"

"Yes, Harry-san, I'm fine. Thank you for what you've said. It should help ease the tensions for the rest of our friends."

"Ryuu-senpai, are you all right?"

"I am fine, Harry-kun. Thank you."

"It should be we thanking you," Draco said softly. "Your moves were wicked fast, and you're incredibly strong for such a skinny boy." At Ryuuzaki's heated glare, the blond chuckled. "Only teasing, Ryuu-senpai. Shall we go shopping?"

* * *

"Harry Potter! And Draco Malfoy! I am surprised to see you both here, and together as well. You both have done a wonderful job of saving us. I do hope that you're not here because your wands are broken?" Ollivander beamed at the boys, and Ryuuzaki stood a short distance away, eyes taking in everything about the dusty, cluttered shop and the wizened old man who was gushing over his companions.

"No, Mr. Ollivander," Draco said, laughing. "Nothing like that. We're here to get our friend, a transfer student, a wand. He'd lost his somewhere between Japan and here." Pale blue eyes swiveled to take in the new, strange teen standing in the corner closest to the door. A look of cunning crossed the old man's face, making Ryuuzaki incredibly nervous.

"I see," he murmured, turning away with a crafty smile on his face. _A new wizard, made from one that wasn't before. I've heard of this, but have never actually been able to see it. Fascinating!_ He wandered amongst his stacks and shelves, looking from one box to another. Finally, after several minutes of wandering and looking, he pulled out several long boxes from various sections around the room. Harry's ebon brows rose in surprise at the amount of wands the old man had pulled, and he looked at his blond friend. He saw the same wariness in those silver eyes that he felt himself, and the unspoken demand passed between them. _We need to keep an eye on Ryuuzaki._

The old man approached the older teen with the stack of boxes, setting them down on a rickety chair. He picked up the first one and opened it, holding it out to Ryuuzaki. "Ash, 11½ inches, bendy, hippogriff talon." Ryuu pinched the wand between thumb and index finger, holding it as if it were contaminated with something. Ollivander chuckled at the unusual grip before speaking again. "You must grip it with your whole hand, otherwise the magic in the wand will not connect with your magical core." Harry and Draco looked at each other again, suspicions rising at the way that the older teen had held the wand, as if he'd never held one before. The dark-eyed teen readjusted his grip on the stick, wrapping his hand around the wider end, and waited. When nothing happened right away, he flicked it experimentally in the air.

"Not your wand, then," the old man mumbled, snatching it from the other's grip. He placed it back in the box and set it aside, pulling up the next box and opening it. "Blackthorn, 10 inches, inflexible, veela hair." Ryuu grabbed this one correctly and flicked it into the air. A small wisp of smoke erupted from the end, but nothing more. Once again, Ollivander snatched the wand away, mumbling something about 'getting closer' before he set that one aside and pulled out the next wand. "Oak, 12¼ inches, very bendy, leprechaun hair." Sparkles fell from the tip when the teen picked it up, but Ollivander's observant eyes noticed no true connection between wizard and wand. Snatching it away, he again pulled the next one from the pile. "Willow, 9 inches, bendy, unicorn hair." Ryuuzaki's hand tingled a little when he picked up the wand, and he frowned in worry. Sparks shot a short distance from the wand, but Ollivander snatched it away before the boy could say anything.

"It has to be this one, then," Ollivander mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Sighing heavily, he picked up the wand box and opened it, waiting for the teen to pick it up. Ryuuzaki looked at the stick in the box, his eyes glittering as they took in the wand's appearance. "Ebony, 11 inches, rigid, dragon heartstring." Hesitantly, Ryuu gently gripped the wand in his fingers, his body shivering as the magic in the wand connected with the magic in his core. He let out a shuddering sigh as he flicked it, causing several boxes to tumble to the floor as the sparks shot violently from the wand. The old man turned away, mumbling to himself as he resituated himself behind the shop counter. "That wand has pure, unlimited power," he said. "You must be very careful how you use that. The dragon heartstring core will amplify the power you put into any magic you do with it. The only wand more powerful than that one is the elder wand."

* * *

"I do not wish to purchase more robes," Ryuu griped loudly as he was dragged to Madam Malkin's. The other two boys just laughed as they pulled him through the door and into the shop. With much poking and prodding, they were finally able to get him onto the dais, where the seamstress fussed and measured until she had all the information she needed. When she was finished with fitting him, she looked at Draco and Harry expectantly.

"We need five sets of school robes, the patches to be magicked on later," Draco ordered. "We also need ten sets of casual robes in emerald, black, dark grey, and navy. Three sets of formal robes, black with silver trim, and one set of dress robes. I'd like the dress robes to be in the manner of a muggle tuxedo, with white tuxedo shirt with diamond buttons, diamond and emerald cufflinks, and pinstriped black tuxedo slacks." Malkin grinned widely as she wrote down the very large, very expensive order. "Oh, yes, we also need several sets of undergarments in white, and a dozen pairs of argyle socks, in a variety of colors and patterns. Send it all to Hogwarts, Ryuuzaki Rue, when it's done."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. And to whom shall I charge the bill?" she asked quietly.

"Charge it to my account," Harry answered, grinning at his blond friend.

"I do not need all of these things, and I am perfectly capable of paying for this myself," Ryuuzaki huffed angrily, pouting.

"Nonsense," Draco drawled. "We dragged you out here; we'll pay for it."

"Thank you, Madam," Harry said as the three boys exited the establishment. They turned right and headed straight for the cobbler's shop. Once inside, Draco took over again, pushing Ryuu into a chair and pulling off the ill-fitting, uncomfortable shoes that the older teen had been forced to wear. The cobbler was there instantly, measuring the young man's feet and taking notes as Draco spoke.

"We need casual shoes, dress shoes and a pair of trainers." The cobbler nodded eagerly, taking copious notes. "We need them to feel as if he has no shoes on his feet. I do not want them to feel heavy or hampering in any way. When he walks, it should feel as if he's walking barefoot. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. It will be done."

"Excellent. Send the shoes to Hogwarts, Ryuuzaki Rue, and bill it to my account."

"Can we get the other things I will need for classes now?"


	7. A Sorting and Settling In

**A Sorting and Settling In**

_**DEATH EATERS AS HEROES?**_

_**Harry Potter Reveals Details of the End of the Dark Lord**_

_Rita Skeeter, reporter_

_Harry Potter, along with Death Eater Draco Malfoy and a third, unknown, teen, dropped into the Leaky Cauldron three days ago, with the excuse that they were 'going shopping'. While the patrons of the establishment were happy to see our Savior, it was the sight of Malfoy that had them upset. Several of our upstanding citizens attempted to separate our national treasure from the clutches of the son of one of the most notorious Death Eaters to live, and were assaulted for their efforts. The strange boy that was with the two uncooperative teens attacked them without provocation, resulting in a severely broken arm for one, three broken ribs and massive internal bleeding for another, and blood loss from severe cutting hexes to the other two. All of the victims of this unprovoked assault survived, but this reporter was shocked at the violence I had witnessed at the hands of our Hero and his so-called friends._

_Potter then took it upon himself to chastise the patrons of the Cauldron, explaining that Malfoy had __**helped**__ him defeat You-Know-Who. Obviously working under some sort of enchantment, he defended the Slytherins and their Death Eater parents, even going so far as to say that it was the Death Eaters that gave him vital information to weaken the Dark Lord, and that it was the Slytherins who had helped him craft a plan to get close enough to the madman to kill him. His delusions went even further as he explained that the Dark Lord had actually killed __**him**__, and it was the Death Eater parents who finished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_Is You-Know-Who __**really**__ dead? We have not been presented with a body, nor has anyone I've talked to confirmed this allegation. Perhaps it's an elaborate ruse, concocted by our unstable Savior, to lull us into a false sense of security, thereby giving the Dark Lord ample time to eliminate us in our sleep. Only time will tell the true intentions of the Boy-Who-Lived._

Harry snarled as he crumpled up the _Daily Prophet_ in his hands. Students sitting near him jumped at the violent sound, looking with fear at the raven. Before his magic could lash out, Draco and the others sat around him, calming him the best they could. Murmurs and whispered conversations ran around the room as everyone looked at Harry with fear, speculation, or disgust. They had all just finished breakfast, and were waiting on the sorting of Ryuuzaki.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Draco murmured softly, leaning close to the other teen. "She'll get hers soon enough." A feral grin lit up Harry's face at the thought of the Death Note, just waiting for Skeeter's name to be added. Rustling at the head table had everyone looking there as Dumbledore rose to make his announcement.

"First of all, I'd like to remind you that Skeeter is a liar and a menace. The article printed in today's paper is full of half truths and outright speculation. I will state uncategorically that I, myself, have seen Voldemort's dead body. He is, at this very moment, being cremated and his remains will be sealed up in a crystal of protection, so that he may never return again." Loud chattering filled the hall as the students breathed a sigh of relief. Dumbledore would _never_ lie to them about something this important.

"Now, we have a transfer student, here from Japan, who will be observing how Hogwarts operates for a comparison study between ourselves and the magical schools in Japan. He will be given your utmost respect and cooperation in this quest, and we will have him sorted right now." Ryuuzaki, who had been standing in the shadows behind the head table, stepped around the dais and up to the rickety stool that had appeared. He gingerly sat on it, and flinched when McGonagall set the hat on his head. The students saw him start violently, and snickered, feeling a kinship with the startled student.

_**Ah, Mr. Lawliet. Welcome to Hogwarts.**_

_How is it you know my name?_

_**The founders of this great school have imbued me with magics able to see into your innermost thoughts and secrets.**_ Ryuuzaki scowled at that information, and prepared to yank the hat from his head in fury. _**Please do not remove me; I am not permitted to reveal a student's secrets. Nor would I be allowed to reveal YOUR secrets, Detective L Lawliet. **_Ryuu relaxed minutely, heaving a small sigh of relief._** You have the most brilliant mind I've ever come across. You are also the most cunning young man I've ever had the pleasure of sorting. Not even Tom Riddle was this crafty.**_

_Thank you._

_**Where to place you, though. Ravenclaw would benefit greatly from your vast intellect. You could change the way they think if I put you there. However, Slytherin could use someone like you, able to use your sly cunning for the good of everyone. Hufflepuff is a ridiculous idea; too many of the students there would tax your patience. Gryffindor is not for you either; though you show bravery in defense of friends, you are too introspective and introverted to survive amongst the brash, loud lions.**_

_Which one will it be?_

_**I believe you belong in SLYTHERIN! **_The hat was snatched from his head by the deputy headmistress, who had a scowl on her face. Standing, Ryuu looked out over the sea of attentive faces in confusion, not quite sure where he was to go. Up to this point, he had spent his time with Harry in the tower, but now he was being shuffled off to a new environment. Severus gently tapped the teen's chest with his wand, and a Slytherin patch appeared on his school robes. _Ah,_ he thought, relieved, _I am to be with Draco-kun_. Immediately, he walked to the Slytherin table, where space had been made next to the blond. He assumed his usual seated position, Pansy's nose wrinkling at the sight of the young man in a near fetal position perched on the bench across from her. Smiling, Draco introduced the young man to his friends, and to the other Slytherin seventh years with whom he'd be taking his classes.

"Draco," Pansy's voice was sweet, but the hostility in her eyes was obvious to everyone, "why is _he_ sitting next to you? Shouldn't he be with the seventh years?" She was pissed that her coveted spot next to the Ice Prince of Slytherin was taken. Though she knew he was gay, she still benefited from the impression that she was his Princess in the common room. His proclivities were unknown by the rest of the Slytherins; Pansy was the best friend Draco ever had, and she kept his secrets.

"Potter and I had the dubious pleasure of showing Ryuu-senpai around the castle," the blond answered diffidently. "He's not really made any acquaintance with anyone else yet, as he'd spent his time in the tower with Potter. I think the best person to introduce him to the way Slytherin works would be me."

* * *

Ryuuzaki looked around, shocked at the entirely different world he'd stepped into. Instead of red and gold everywhere, the colors were a more soothing silver and green, with black accents. Definitely a more conducive environment to think and speculate. The students themselves were quiet and calm, vastly different from the loud, obnoxious, rude students that Harry-kun stayed with. In Gryffindor tower, Ryuu had been subjected to questions so personal that they nearly made the intrepid detective blush. And he _never_ blushed. The intrusiveness of the students there had been crawling along L's last nerve before he was rescued by Harry, who had threatened and intimidated the students away from him.

"This is not what I'd expected," the detective said softly to the blond at his side. Draco smirked in amusement.

"Yes. Rather a startling difference from all that red and gold, wouldn't you say, Ryuu-senpai?" Before the other boy could answer, Pansy huffed her way to the pair, blue eyes snapping in irritation.

"Why do you say his name like that?" Other Slytherins gathered around, curious.

"Like what?" Draco asked, confused.

"With that 'senpai' bit at the end. Why do you do that?" Understanding lit silver eyes, and Draco smiled at the girl before turning to Ryuuzaki.

"Oh, well, since he's Japanese, Harry and I figured it would be proper to address him with the honorifics used in his country. He addresses us as Draco-kun and Harry-kun."

"What does it mean?" Blaise asked, sincerely curious.

"Well," Ryuuzaki answered in his low timbre, "kun is how we address male children that are our juniors in age. Sama is how we address those who are above us in rank, such as customers or people that we greatly admire. Senpai is how we address those who are senior to us in an educational type of setting. San is how we address our equals in age and rank, and chan is how we address females."

"So, it's a way to distinguish rank and age without being disrespectful," Theo said softly, eyes bright.

"Yes," Ryuu answered equally softly. "It is how we acknowledge our betters and our subordinates without rancor or scorn. When we drop the honorifics is when someone realizes that they've made a grave mistake. Or, should someone ask us to drop the honorifics, we will. It is just something that we've learned through our childhood, and is more out of habit than anything."

"It's actually not a bad thing," Daphne said, looking around at everyone. "I think we should start adopting some of the Japanese customs. Not only to help Ryuuzaki-senpai fit in, but also to allow the rest of the school see us as more than 'Death Eaters in Training'. Even though Harry, and by extension Dumbledore, has praised us for our help in defeating the Dark Lord, the school, on a whole, still hates us. It will take more than just the word of two people to change things for us here."

"If you would like to learn more about my culture," Ryuu spoke up into the considering silence, "I could teach you. We can set aside a few hours each week to discuss the various traditions and customs of Japan, and you can choose whether or not you wish to adopt them. I thank you all for making me feel welcome here, and for your efforts to ease the way for me. Draco-kun, could you please show me to my room? I am very tired." Rising, the blond led the way down a corridor to a room with a nameplate on it, with the names **Ryuuzaki Rue **and **Draco Malfoy** engraved on it.

"That's odd," Draco murmured, confused. "They usually don't put sixth years with seventh years."

"Why not?"

"It all goes to the separatist attitude of the headmasters. As well as separating the students by House, they also separate them by age. Something about the maturity levels or something. If you ask me, it's just so that the younger years don't really have any mentors to learn from."

"But you congregate in the common rooms and at meals. Do you not share your insights with the younger students there?" Draco placed his palm on the door, the bright flare of magic recognized by the wood, and the lock snicked open. The blond pushed the door open and waited until Ryuu entered before closing it.

In the room were two double beds, dressed in linens and blankets of various shades of greens and blues. The heavy, dark furniture faded into the shadows of the room, and L thought briefly of the stubbed toes he would have before long. Draco's trunk was at the foot of the far bed, while Ryuuzaki's things had been delivered by house elf to the bed closest to the door. Kicking off the extremely uncomfortable shoes, he immediately went to the large overstuffed chair, perching in it like always, and waited for Draco to continue.

"Even though we tend to gather in the common room, most of the students remain with their years. There is not a lot of intermingling, unless children from the same family are in the same House. Even then, the older students tend to leave their younger siblings to fend for themselves. The professors, as well, maintain an air of lofty arrogance, as if they're too good to interact with the lowly students. Especially if said students come from this house.

"You see, there has always been a strong bias against Slytherin House. We've always had to stand more or less alone in the school. Most of the professors see us as evil incarnate, rather than simple students, trying to make a place for ourselves in this world. It doesn't help that the most prominent citizens in the wizarding world from Slytherin House over the last few centuries also held very divisive attitudinal beliefs about the muggleborns and the halfbloods. And, unfortunately, the recently departed Dark Lord was also a Slytherin. So, because of these few bad apples, we all are painted with the same broad brush."

* * *

Ryuuzaki sat in the darkened bedroom, curled into his usual position, as he observed Draco toss and turn in the grips of a nightmare. He'd spent most of the night either watching the blond or studying the books he'd acquired in Diagon Alley. He had his wand in his hand, and had been practicing the movements required for the spells. As L had been all over the world, and had learned dozens of different languages, the Latin used for the spells proved to be no challenge whatsoever. What _was_ challenging was trying to match the wand movements with the words in the precise order required to achieve the desired results.

L had spent most of his life, from the time he was eight, solving crimes all over the muggle world. He'd developed keen insights into every form of criminal and crime imaginable. Every crime was a challenge, albeit one that had become predictable. He'd not realized, until he came to Hogwarts and discovered he was a wizard, how very _safe _and _boring_ his life had become. In the files he'd studied on the crimes he'd solved, there were always patterns and similarities that resulted in quick solutions. And he was _always_ right. But here...

Here...

He had access to a power he'd never expected. A power that was neither predictable nor boring. It was with a heady sense of _wonder_ that he realized just how easily he could get lost in all that power. Add to that, he'd made _friends. _Friends who were as powerful as he. Friends who were beautiful and charming and engaging and personable. For the first time in his controlled, anonymous, _dull_ life, Ryuuzaki had no idea what to do next.


	8. Ryuuzaki and Conversations

**Ryuuzaki and Conversations**

Albus sat, staring blankly at his desk. He'd examined all of the dead Death Eaters, scanning them for any traces of ambient magic, or any lingering magical signatures that would indicate that someone from the outside had somehow influenced their deaths. He could find no signs of any type of outside control, but he was still mightily perplexed. Each and every Death Eater had died in exactly the same manner. Each throat was ripped out by their own hands, in exactly the same pattern, almost as if they were under some sort of bizarre spell or something. Yet no magical traces showed up, even with some of the Darker detection spells the headmaster had used. _Someone is actually killing these men,_ he thought, brow furrowed. _There is no other explanation for the way they all died in identical manners. __**How**__ they are doing it is the mystery.  
_

* * *

Draco awoke to the sight of Ryuuzaki, perched in the same chair that he'd been in the night before, staring blankly into space. The shifting of the bedclothes startled the older teen, and his dark eyes zeroed in on the blond, staring with great intensity at the sleep-blushed porcelain skin. The blush grew darker under the scrutiny, and silver eyes grew uncertain as Ryuu remained silent. Finally, when he could stand the silence and the stare no longer, he spoke. "Ryuu-senpai? Something wrong?" The words seemed to shake the other boy out of his stupor, and he blinked, smiling slightly.

"No, Draco-kun. Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking."

"Did you even _sleep_?"

"No, Draco-kun. I do not sleep. Sleep interferes with my cognitive processes. If I sleep, I might miss an important clue or some vital piece of information." The blond shook his head, smiling slightly at his quirky friend.

"Be that as it may, you're probably hungry. Let's take a shower, and we'll go to breakfast."

"As you say, Draco-kun." Draco climbed from his bed, his pajama pants riding very low, exposing hipbones, and the swell of his arse as he turned toward the bathroom door. Ryuu's eyes widened as they trailed over the line of the other boy's spine, following the lithe muscles as they worked beneath his skin, and only blinked when the bathroom door shut on the sight. Shaking his head, he sank back into the one thought that kept circling his brain. _I am attracted to Draco-kun and Harry-kun. This cannot be good for the investigation.  
_

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she jogged to catch up with the raven. The boy stopped and turned, his face lined with barely-restrained impatience. The girl had the grace to blush and apologize as she stopped feet away from him. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I would like to talk, if it's ok."

"Fine," he grumbled, turning to amble toward the Great Hall. Hermione scurried to catch up, and there was an uncomfortable silence between them until the girl called up that Gryffindor bravery and spoke.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you these past few years," she murmured softly. Harry looked at her in shock, before refocusing his eyes on the floor in front of him. He maintained his silence as they continued on to breakfast, waiting to see where the girl was going with her words. "I allowed Ron to guide my opinions, without looking at the evidence of our years together. I was very wrong when I joined his anger against you during the Triwizard Tournament. I can only say that I was blinded by your entrance into the contest and your blatant disregard for the rules." An enraged hiss brought the girl back to the matter at hand, and she blushed again at her words. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I _know_ you only break the rules if someone is in danger. I should've remembered that in fourth year. Then maybe you'd still be my friend." Unbeknownst to the muggleborn, the Slytherins were walking behind the pair, Draco and Ryuuzaki in the lead, and listening to her words. Harry's twinkling, mischievous emerald eyes met the blond's, the right dropping into a slow wink. Hermione was oblivious, still steeped in her own pain and embarrassment.

"I want to try and regain your trust in me. We've been friends for too long; have gone through so many things together to disregard. I'll even," she gulped and hesitated, her face pale, "I'll even try and get along with the Slytherins. Anything to get your friendship back." Her voice fell silent for a moment, then a whisper echoed through the nearly empty hall. "You're the only real friend I've ever had."

"Hi," a voice trumpeted from behind them, startling a loud scream from the bushy-haired Gryffindor, "my name is Pansy and I'd like to be your friend." There was mocking laughter that greeted this statement, and Hermione blushed crimson, her cinnamon eyes telegraphing deep betrayal to Harry. He just smirked and shrugged, his own eyes cold as they looked at her. Muffling sobs with her fists, she ran from the group, laughter chasing her down the hall as she fled.

"Why do you treat that girl with such contempt, Harry-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked. There was no censure in his voice; he was just honestly curious.

"In second year," the raven explained as Ryuu and Draco fell in step beside him, "the Chamber of Secrets was opened by another student, possessed by one of Riddle's horcruxes. That year, the school discovered that I could speak Parseltongue, and everyone treated me like I was the second coming of Voldemort. After that was proven false, everything went on as if those accusations had never been levied. Then, in fourth year, my name was entered into a tournament that had been restricted to those at the age of seventeen. Everyone turned against me again, thinking that I'd somehow circumvented the restrictions and put my own name into the cup. At the end of the year, it was discovered that a Death Eater had put my name in the cup, and once again everyone acted as if nothing had happened. By then, I'd seen the way they really treated me, and I wanted nothing to do with them. My supposed best friends were always the first to point fingers, and the first to come crawling back.

"I could never tell them about my home life. Ron never believed me, and Hermione always thought I'd exaggerated things, trying to make her turn against the headmaster or something. She was always saying 'whatever doesn't kill us only makes us stronger'. I didn't need _platitudes_. I wanted _understanding_. But, since neither of them had ever been on the receiving end of abuse, they couldn't sympathize. The Slytherins, however, have a greater understanding of helplessness and abuse than anyone I've ever met. They made me realize that I wasn't alone, and that I had real support. They've become family for me."

"I understand, Harry-kun," Ryuu said softly, his dark eyes liquid. "I have no memories of my parents. I only know the orphanage I grew up in. There was no closeness offered there; no affection. I was…I was treated as an experiment, trained from very young to be a certain way." L didn't resent Wammy for the way he had been raised. He was grateful to the older man for taking him in and offering him shelter and food. During the night, however, as he sat and watched Draco-kun toss and turn in the throes of a nightmare, he wished, for a moment, that he'd had the capability to offer sympathy, or compassion, or a shoulder to cry on. He wished, even now, that he was able to offer affection; to reach out and _touch_ the emerald-eyed young teen. He was startled out of his thoughts by an arm looping around his shoulders, and sympathetic green eyes gazing deeply into his own. To his own surprise, he felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach, and his cheeks heated as the foreign feelings of arousal made themselves known. Clearing his throat, his eyes fell to the hallway floor, and he missed the looks exchanged between Draco and Harry.

"Thank you, Ryuu-senpai," Harry whispered in the older teen's ear. He smiled as he felt the uncontrolled shudder undulate through the other boy's thin frame. Turning, the boys continued on down the hallway, L starting as an arm snaked around his waist. He looked at Draco, surprised to see the interest in silver eyes. The blush that had started to fade flared to new life under that speculative, heated gaze, and Ryuu clutched his hands together in front of himself, nervous beyond belief at the opportunities that seemed to suddenly present themselves. He heard nothing behind him, and turned his head, shocked to see that the rest of the Slytherins had disappeared sometime in the last several moments, leaving him alone with the blond and the raven. He was pulled into an empty classroom, and he stared at the two boys, his wand in his hand.

"We're not going to hurt you, Ryuu-senpai," Draco said quietly, gently. "We just need to find out where we stand. Harry and I are getting very close. We're attracted to each other, and are trying to work through all of the old issues to have a relationship. I am also very attracted to you."

"I am, as well," Harry said, smiling. "Draco and I would like to include you in the relationship, if you're willing." Ryuuzaki stared at the beautiful boys in front of him, shocked at their boldness. The Gryffindor and Slytherin watched as dark eyes dimmed, L sinking into his mind to consider the ramifications of this move.

_I do find them both very attractive. It would not be a hardship to instigate some sort of close relationship with the both of them. As a benefit, I would be able to watch them more closely, to see which of them is the killer. They would not be able to hide anything from me if I were to become involved with them. Additionally, I can observe intimate interactions more closely, and discover why they are so preferable to being alone._

"There's a lot about Ryuuzaki that's suspicious," Draco whispered, his eyes consistently on the older teen, watching for his awareness to return.

"I agree," Harry whispered back. "If he agrees, we can keep an eye on him and figure out who he really is. The fact that he was very unfamiliar with magic tells me that he hasn't been a wizard for very long. He definitely didn't grow up with magic."

"Potion-induced, you think?" Draco asked, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know. His magic is too strong to be completely potion-induced. I think he's had a magical core from birth, but that someone had put a strong block on it. The potion just released the block and allowed him access to his magic."

"Maybe I can get uncle Sev to do a heritage potion on him. I'd like to find out what his family history is." The boys grew silent as they saw Ryuuzaki mentally return to them.

"I would be open to trying a more intimate relationship with the both of you," he said, his face crimson. "I find myself attracted to the two of you, and quite frankly it's confusing. These feelings are…_unnatural_."

"How so?" Draco asked, trying not to be offended.

"People cannot function with any degree of intelligence with these types of feelings. All of the hormones and chemicals used for intelligent thought are circumvented into the physical pleasures. It's also very uncomfortable. I am unused to feeling like this and I'm not sure I like it." Harry smiled widely, making Ryuuzaki instantly suspicious.

"I have a way for you to figure out whether or not you like it," he murmured, his eyes sparkling mischievously. Draco grinned, picking up on Harry's thoughts. As one, they approached the older teen, making him back up, his wand held out in a trembling hand. Carefully, Draco reached for the piece of ebony, feeling the spark as the magic in the wand connected with him. He handed it off to Harry, whose magic also connected with the wand, and turned to the now helpless Ryuu. It never occurred to the older teen to use his capoeira against the others, and he jolted when soft lips met his own. He shivered as the unfamiliar sensations crashed through him, a small whimper escaping as Draco's tongue stroked against L's full bottom lip.

Harry's lips landed on the nape of L's neck, making the older teen jump nearly out of his skin before moaning heatedly into Draco's mouth. The raven's warm tongue made a wet trail up to Ryuuzaki's ear, and the detective could feel Harry's grin against the shell of his ear before hot breath gently blew across it.

"Do you like it, Ryuu-senpai?" the green-eyed teen whispered hotly, with amusement. "If you don't, we'll stop, and not bother you with our feelings again. We would like to include you; to show you that there are others who value you for more than your mind." One more stroke of Draco's tongue to L's full lower lip and the blond pulled back, looking into glazed onyx eyes. There was honest desire in the silver eyes peering at him, and L had a hard time reconciling that desire to thoughts of himself. Carefully, he pulled away from the flesh cage he was encased in, and stepped out of reach of the other teens, trying to regain his sense of self. Running a shaking hand through his wild hair, he stared intently at the two boys, trying to divine some sort of ulterior motive to their gestures and words.

"This is all occurring too quickly," he finally said, his voice raspy. He cleared his throat and continued. "We've only just met two days ago, and you are already invading my personal space. How am I to know that you are being truthful with me, and not trying to plot some sort of prank?" He looked down at the floor, then looked at himself before looking back at the two boys. "I cannot see any merit in joining with me. I am unattractive and unappealing on many levels. I have no social skills to speak of, so I would be a damper on any social occasions you choose to escort me to. I am unable to engage in mindless chatter, and the majority of the populace makes me nauseous. I am hopelessly awkward in intimate situations. Even though I find the both of you attractive, I fail to see how you can do such about me." Emerald eyes dimmed slightly as Harry listened to the self-deprecating words coming from Ryuu.

"You have no earthly idea, do you?" Draco beat the raven to the punch. "You couldn't be more beautiful if you tried. Your dark hair and eyes makes your skin glow. Your intelligence is astonishing, and quite the turn-on. The awkwardness you exhibit around others is charming and makes me feel very protective toward you. The strength you showed when those men tried to attack me proved your kinship with us, and showed your powerful body. Another huge turn-on for me. Quite frankly, I cannot wait to see you out of your clothes." L blushed profusely, and Harry rushed to the older teen's rescue, glaring playfully at his blond friend.

"You _are_ beautiful," the raven said softly as he stepped toward the other boy. He stopped in front of the detective, and gentle fingers caressed the dark smudges beneath startled eyes. "Even these bruises, earned over long nights thinking and planning, are gorgeous. Your face, your body, your _mind, _reflect a life well-lived and an intelligence hard-won. You're incredibly sexy and graceful, and we'd like nothing more than to prove to you just how beautiful you really are."


	9. Shinigami Time

A/N: I'm pretty sure some of you may recognize some of the names of the shinigami in this chapter. I did some research on Wikipedia, and found some names in the different animes, so I borrowed them. Shout out to all the animes and anime-lovers out there for giving us some truly great Japanese art and story.

* * *

**Shinigami Time**

"Well, fuck," he grumbled, looking frantically about his feet. Shuffling to his left had him lifting his head and looking at the approaching figure.

"Ho, Desu. Why the long face?"

"I've lost my damned Death Note, Asura," he answered gruffly, eyes scanning the rocky surface restlessly. "I put it down somewhere, and now I can't remember where it is." The shinigami standing to Desu's left snickered softly, putting on a blank face when Desu glared at him. "You know something," he growled threateningly, taking a step toward Asura. The other shinigami backed quickly up, stumbling over the rough terrain as an enraged Desu continued to advance. Finally, the backward progress was halted when Asura tripped over a rocky outcropping, falling hard onto his back. Desu loomed over the prostrate form, his hands in claws as he reached for the other shinigami.

"Wait, Desu," Asura said hysterically, trying to scoot backward away from the angry death god. "I saw Takuto with it. He leaned over Limbo and let go of it. I saw it falling to the human realm."

* * *

"So that's the unworthy human who has my Death Note," Desu murmured, watching through the ether as the emerald-eyed teen smiled viciously before jotting in the book. Asura shrugged, smirking at Takuto, who was hanging upside down by his ankles from a dead tree. The shinigami had been bound from head to toe by the enraged owner of the missing Death Note, his mouth gagged. Desu continued to watch the maliciousness of the teen as he continued to write names in the notebook. "He certainly is quite vicious for a human."

"Hmm," Asura said, watching the results of the teen's massacre. He grinned widely when he saw two boys approach the raven. "That little blond is delicious, but I'm sure, Desu, that you recognize the other brunet." Desu squinted his eyes and looked more closely at the older teen.

"I'll be damned," he murmured softly, smiling. "It's that human detective, L Lawliett. He's responsible for taking care of quite a few humans. Made life around here a little boring, though. I wonder why he's there with the owner of my Death Note."

* * *

"You are a very interesting human," Harry heard murmured in his ear. He jumped three feet into the air with a squeak and spun in place, eyes wide on the gigantic being standing before him. All Harry saw was a tattered black cloth, which was exceedingly tall, and what looked like a Jason hockey mask on the face. The brunet tried to hold in his laughter at the absurd looking being standing before him, but was unsuccessful. As he snorted out bursts of staccato laughter, the being's eyeholes narrowed down at the top, giving the appearance of frowning. The spikes at the bottom of the mask, which were meant to represent a mouth with teeth, sharpened dangerously, looking like vampiric teeth. His hands came up, revealing sharp, skeletal claws, and a deep, reverberating growl erupted from the vicinity of the being's chest. Snorting and chuckling, Harry fought to get himself under control, knowing by the feel of the other being's aura that it was pissed. Finally, after long minutes, where the atmospheric pressure had ramped up, Harry smiled at the being, emerald eyes sparkling.

"What are you supposed to be? Don't you know that Halloween has already passed?" A bark of fury silenced the raven, and he stood there with a small smile on his face.

"Insolent bug!" the being snarled, hands curled into fists. "How dare you mock the great Desu!"

"Okay, so who is the great Desu?"

"I am," the being bit out, gliding closer. Harry stood his ground, his amusement fleeing in the face of the fury of the other being. The teen raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, giving off an air of barely restrained impatience.

"This means something to me, why?" The shinigami heaved a frustrated sigh, mumbling under his breath.

"Do they not teach these insignificant ants _anything_? No sense of culture or history or reverence for the old ways."

"Umm, in case you haven't noticed, you're in a magical castle in the middle of Scotland," Harry began in a no-nonsense manner. "We have ghosts, poltergeists, house elves, centaurs, vampires, werewolves, dragons, and any number of other fantastical beings and beasts in this world. There are more extraordinary creatures than even _we_ know of. So forgive me if I don't know who the bloody hell you are!" The mask reflected surprise at the vehemence of the teen, and Desu backed away slightly.

"Yes. Yes. Forgive me. My name, as I've already told you, is Desu. I am a shinigami and you have my Death Note." Harry's eyes narrowed at this, and he stepped further away from the being.

"According to the rules written in the book, when it enters the human realm, it becomes property of whomever picks it up. Therefore, the Death Note belongs to me."

"Yes, you are correct. However, it was originally mine, and since you've handled it, you are now able to see me. I am the death god attached to that Death Note."

"Ah," Harry said, smiling again. "Now I understand. Have you come to take it back?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot. Until you voluntarily give up the ownership of the Note to me, or to someone else, it remains your property." There was a slight pause, before Desu glided closer to Harry again. "I was watching you when I found out where my Death Note had gone. You're very vicious for a human. Very vicious indeed. I would be interested in following you around for a while, to see what it is about these humans that irks you so."

* * *

Rita Skeeter stood in the middle of an apparition point, puzzled and confused as to why she was there in the first place. She had been about ready to go home when the sudden urge to apparate to Diagon Alley's apparition point, next to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, overcame her. She could do nothing to fight off the feeling, and with a heavy, impatient sigh, she apparated to the correct spot. _Maybe someone cast a compulsion spell on me_, she thought as she remained in the middle of the point. _Maybe I was compelled to be here for some hot, juicy story. Maybe it'll even be about Potter!_ Smiling maliciously, her last thought was on locating her Quick-Quotes Quill when a party of very obese gentlemen apparated directly on top of her. She was crushed beneath their weight, their shoes leaving hideous bruises and marks in her skin as they obliviously walked from the apparition point. Bleeding from many places, with heel marks and gouges littering her body, she gurgled her last breath, choking on the blood that had welled in her throat.

Across the street, Harry and Draco were laughing maniacally. Before Skeeter had arrived, the boys had apparated to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shoppe, to watch the spectacle. They'd erected privacy wards and notice-me-not charms, to keep the crowds from spotting them, and sat back to enjoy the show. Desu hovered over their shoulders, his eyes wide and bright as he watched the viciousness with which the humans had dispatched the woman.

Harry had taken the shinigami back to the Slytherin common room, and his friends could barely contain their laughter at the sight of the silly-looking death god. Desu had huffed and pouted before sulking in a dark corner as the children sat around the fire and plotted. He'd noticed that L was nowhere in sight, so he drifted away, looking for the remarkable detective. The older teen was found in his shared dorm room, practicing the spells he'd been shown in class, as well as trying to get the basics down. The young man's dark eyes never blinked, and his concentration was absolute as he mastered each spell.

It was the newspapers that Harry had shown the death god that had shown Desu why this particular human flea had to die. So he gleefully followed Harry and Draco to the appointed place, and silently celebrated the creativity the human had shown in the flea's death.

"That was wicked, Harry," Draco chirped, smiling widely. His eyes were still on the crumpled, trampled, tattered form of Skeeter, and Harry chortled as he high-fived his mate.

"We'll leave the _obscura_ up for a little while longer; wait for the crowd to thicken before we expose her and watch the fireworks."

* * *

"Pansy-chan, have you seen Harry-kun or Draco-kun?" Ryuu asked quietly. The girl hadn't heard him enter the common room, and she jumped and squeaked in startlement before turning accusing eyes to the teen behind her. Blaise and Theo couldn't stop the snickers from escaping, and the girl blushed as her glare intensified. "I apologize for startling you. It was not my intention. I was just wondering where Harry-kun and Draco-kun had wandered off to." She huffed a few more times, more to get her breathing under control than anything else, before she answered.

"I believe they went to Diagon Alley," she replied with a decided chill in her voice. Ryuu stared unblinkingly at her, and she started to shift nervously. Finally, she snapped. "What are you _staring_ at?"

"I apologize," Ryuu murmured, never blinking or turning his head, his dark eyes boring holes into the other girl. "I meant no disrespect. If you could, tell Harry-kun and Draco-kun I would like to see them when they return." Before the girl could answer, the older teen turned on his heel and marched back to his dorm room.

"He's just _weird_," Pansy muttered to herself, forgetting about Theo and Blaise. Twin snorts startled her out of her thoughts, and she turned to glare at the offending boys.

"That he is," Blaise said, a smirk on his face, "but he's got the undivided attentions of both Harry and Draco. I must admit, in spite of the quirkiness he is very attractive, and I can see his intellect and brashness appealing to Harry especially."

"Why do you say that?" Pansy asked curiously, her irritation at the older teen forgotten.

"Well, everyone seems to walk on eggshells around Harry. They smile and act like everything he says and does is right and perfect, now that he's defeated Voldemort. They're afraid to tell him anything that might be construed as cruel or wrong. Of course, they _should_ be afraid of him, but they should at least be honest and up-front to him. The sheeple around here need to grow a pair." Pansy snickered at Blaise's crassness, nodding her head in complete agreement.

* * *

The first screams as the _obscuro_ fell were music to Harry's and Draco's ears and they snickered wildly as they watched the stampede to the alley. Gawkers and rubber-neckers from far and wide rushed to the mouth of the alley, anxious to catch a glimpse of the mangled remains of Rita Skeeter. The boys cast an amplification charm on their ears, so they could catch some of the conversations.

"…_what happened?"_

"…_all those footprints…"_

"…_blood everywhere…"_

"…_is that an __**eyeball**__…?"_

The boys snickered and laughed at the off-the-wall comments the crowd made, and eyes widened when they saw the Aurors shoving their way through the crowd to get to the crime scene. Silencing themselves, they listened carefully to the discussion that ensued.

"It looks like she didn't move out of the apparition point quickly enough and got crushed under the weight of the next group," Kingsley Shacklebolt said softly. Nymphadora Tonks nodded her agreement, her eyes wide and face pale as she stared at the mangled remains of the reporter.

"She's lived in the wizarding world all her life," Gawain Robards said quietly, shaking his head sorrowfully. "She knows better than to linger in an apparition point. What could have possibly made her stay in one place long enough to get trampled?"

"That's a good question, sir," Tonks replied, her back to the mess as she tried to control her stomach.

"Another question would be who had trampled her and just moved on as if they'd stepped on a bug," Kingsley stated softly. "They would've had to have been aware of the bones under their feet; especially the skull." They looked at the woman's skull, shocked that it could be crushed with such ease, grimacing at the bit of brain that had leaked out. Robards cast a spell that allowed them to follow the footprints that had faded under the feet of the crowd, and they tracked them to The Leaky Cauldron, where the very large people were stuffing their faces. Harry and Draco lost sight and sound of them as they passed Eeylops Owl Emporium. The hooting had made the boys wince, and they canceled the amplification charm.

"Well," Draco said cheerfully, "as much fun as this has been, we really need to get back before Ryuu-senpai gets suspicious." Nodding his agreement, Harry pulled out a portkey he'd made before they left the school, and they were whisked to the front gates. Desu had no problem keeping up with the pair, and he rubbed his skeletal hands together gleefully as he followed them up to the entrance of the school.

"You humans are truly fun to watch," he said with admiration in his voice.


	10. Suspicions Rise

**Suspicions Rise**

A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this. Work and personal crises have scared my muse off. I'll try to update as quickly as I can.

* * *

_**RITA SKEETER, DEAD AT 45**_

_**The Wizarding World Mourns**_

_Betty Braithwaite, reporter_

_It is with deep sadness that I must report the death of one of our most beloved, colorful reporters, and my close, personal friend. Rita Skeeter was a person who took her job very seriously, and worked tirelessly to bring the wizarding public the truth about its fine citizenry. Though her main focus these last years was our Savior, Harry Potter, she also turned her pen to others, such as Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore, to give the public the straight scoop on them. Her untimely death leaves the __**Prophet**__ scrambling to fill her very large, very talented shoes. _

_The cause of death was, in itself, quite bizarre. It seems that she had failed to remove herself from an apparition point in a timely manner, and was thereby trampled to death by the next group of people who apparated into Diagon Alley. They are being questioned, as they appeared to have not been aware of the woman beneath their feet. They were found, by following their bloody footprints, in the Leaky Cauldron, stuffing their faces. We at the __**Prophet**__ will petition for the murderers to get the Kiss._

_So, this is an open invitation to those who believe they can write and bring in readers. Come speak with our editor-in-chief, and if you can impress him the way our dear Rita did, you may have a career._

Harry scowled at the paper, huffing. Ryuuzaki looked at the teen with curious eyes, and Draco had to hold in his snort of amusement. "Is this not what you wanted, Harry-kun?" the detective asked softly. "I have read many of the back issues of that paper, and I must admit that she was rather…_vicious_ to you, even as a small child. I would not blame you for taking pleasure in her death." The raven looked at the older teen, eyes shuttered.

"I don't revel in _anyone's_ death, Ryuu-senpai," the brunet said flatly. The blond next to him, as well as the rest of their friends, had to chew the insides of their cheeks to keep from laughing aloud. Harry unobtrusively jabbed an elbow harshly into Draco's ribs before continuing. "I just don't think that Skeeter should be replaced. Who knows? Maybe the next one will be even worse."

"Not likely," Draco murmured, still rubbing the sore spot in his side. "Skeeter was _unique_ in her cruelty and thirst for that next galleon. I'm sure that her replacement will be better."

* * *

"May I have your attention, please," the headmaster said as he stood behind the podium. Noise in the Great Hall quieted as everyone stilled in breathless anticipation. They'd all seen the stranger seated next to Dumbledore and were anxious to see who she was. "I would like to introduce a new reporter to the _Prophet_. Her name is Henrietta Hooplegarden, and she is here to speak to some of you about the war and Voldemort. She wishes to get a student's perspective on how things have been since his death. Please welcome her, and cooperate to the best of your abilities." He sat, making way for the strange woman to take his place.

She wore a large straw sunhat, covered with daisies, sunflowers, black-eyed susans and lilacs. Her glasses were overlarge, with wide white plastic frames, and the woman's dress was…_appalling. _Made of some strange looking shiny material, it was voluminous and _busy_. The base color appeared to be of a neutral beige, but it was hard to tell, as the pattern covered nearly every inch of the horrendous cloth. Polka dots of every possible color of green, coupled with bizarre looking insects, made up the pattern. All in all, she was a complete eyesore, and more than one student grimaced or groaned at the prospect of seeing that hideousness up close. She smiled brightly as she looked out over the sea of faces, until her eyes met Harry's. The smile widened fractionally, and she dropped a slow wink to the raven before she began to speak.

"Hello everyone," she said, her voice a mousy squeak. "As the headmaster has said, I am Henrietta Hooplegarden, and I'm the new reporter for the _Prophet_. During the coming days, I will be speaking to each of you, to get your reactions to the war itself, as well as how things are now that Voldemort is dead. I would also like to get your impressions of the Slytherins, who had been instrumental in helping Mr. Potter vanquish the enemy." Smiling again, she sat down, winking once again at Harry.

"Harry," Pansy hissed excitedly. The raven turned toward her, eyebrow quirked. He was still a little nonplussed at the _familiarity_ the odd woman had shown him. "That's my _mum_," the Slytherin continued. Emerald eyes widened in shock and he took another quick look at the woman. Squinting, he could see the shimmer of expertly applied glamours, and he grinned at Pansy, relieved, as she continued excitedly. "She wrote me a while back, saying that she was going to do something to take the wizarding world to task for their continued poor treatment of you. She never told me what it was, but now I see her, this is going to be loads of _fun_."

* * *

Ryuuzaki's magical abilities had improved by leaps and bounds. Desu watched from a corner of the room as the detective methodically mastered each and every spell from first year to seventh. He worked in secret, trying to hide the fact that he wasn't magical prior to coming to the school, but Harry and Draco had seen the young man practicing the second year spells with a frown of concentration. They watched as charcoal eyes would flare impatiently when he'd mess up a wand movement or mispronounce the spell. His concentration was so complete that he'd never noticed the blond and raven watching him. Stepping quietly from the room, the boys went to the Room of Requirement to talk privately.

"He's not a natural born wizard, as we suspected," Harry said softly, brow furrowed.

"Actually, I believe he _is_ a natural born wizard," Draco rebutted gently. Emerald eyes looked at the blond curiously. "Remember the magic we felt when we touched his wand?" The raven nodded, listening intently. "Well, that was a natural magic, from within Ryuu-senpai. I've been around people who were wizards due to potions, and their magic had always come from _around_ them. It was like they were pulling magic from their surroundings. Ryuu's magic doesn't feel that way. It feels _natural_."

"I see what you're saying," Harry replied thoughtfully. "His magic feels like it's a _part_ of him, rather than _outside_ him." The blond nodded, pleased that Harry had picked up on that. "That still doesn't explain why he hasn't been introduced to magic before now, though."

"I have a theory, if you want to hear it." Harry nodded, and Draco continued. "I think his magic had been bound for a long time. Most likely since he was a very small child. _Who_ bound it is the question, but that can be explored later. I think what we need to discover is why he's here _now_."

* * *

"Harry?" The soft voice startled the raven slightly, and he turned, keeping his face blank as he looked at his former best friends. Hurt flashed across Hermione's face at the shuttered look, and she looked helplessly at Ron. He picked up the conversation.

"Mate, we'd like to talk to you somewhere _private_." Blue eyes glared harshly at the Slytherins surrounding the ebony haired teen, and Slytherin eyes glared right back. Since there were _more_ of them, Ron flushed, dropping his eyes to his shoes. He missed the smirk that briefly flashed across Harry's face, but Hermione saw it, and frowned. _Those damned Slytherins have way too much influence over him, _she thought angrily. _They're the reason he doesn't talk to us anymore._

"All right," the raven finally said. Ron raised his head, watching the others carefully. "We'll meet in the Room of Requirement after dinner tonight." The group split up, Ron and Hermione going outside and Harry going into the dungeons with the rest of his friends. Once in the common room, Blaise shooed everyone else from the room then cast a strong silencing ward around their group. Smiling his thanks, Harry sat on the sofa, bracketed by Draco and Ryuuzaki, and looked at his Slytherin friends, smiling widely.

"What do you have planned, Harry?" Pansy asked, giggling slightly at the sinister gleam in emerald eyes.

"Well, I think I should take along a couple of extra…_bodyguards_. Just in case something unexpected should happen."

* * *

Harry reached the corridor with the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and the trolls, and snickered softly as he watched Hermione's horrified fascination as she stared at it. _No matter how many times we came up here, she was always staring at that ghastly thing._ Behind him, shrouded in the invisibility cloak, were Draco and Ryuuzaki. The detective had flushed deeply when he'd learned that he'd be in very close quarters with the blond, and Draco leered charmingly at the other teen, reveling in the deeper flush and the darkening charcoal grey eyes. Under the cloak, Draco had his arm wrapped securely around Ryuu's waist, holding him snugly against his own side. For his part, L didn't protest; he just snuggled a little closer, enjoying the contact.

"Are we ready for this?" Harry asked loudly, startling an _eep_ from the girl. She spun quickly, blushing slightly at being caught staring at the tapestry. No matter how many times she saw it, the damn thing still fascinated her with its ridiculous ugliness. Ron nodded once and began pacing back and forth in front of the wall until a door appeared. Harry was last through the portal, holding it open long enough to let the cloaked boys in, but not so long as to cause any suspicion.

The room was large and round, and patterned after the Gryffindor common room. Harry heard a quiet groan at all of the red and gold splashed around the room, and fought to hold in a laugh as he sat in the chair directly across from the fireplace. Ron and Hermione took the other chairs, to the left and the right of the raven, and Ryuu and Draco stood behind Harry's chair. "What did you want to talk about?" the brunet asked bluntly.

"Well, mate, we want to know why you spend all your time with the snakes, instead of with your _real_ friends. We were here _first_, and should be the most important people to you, not that _ferret face_ and his pug-nosed bitch." Harry heard the hiss of rage from behind him, and spoke before Draco could reveal himself.

"You _lost_ that privilege when you _both_ decided that I was a liar and a troublemaker. Neither one of you ever really believed anything I had to say to you, about _anything_. The only thing I could figure was that the pair of you had something to gain by linking yourselves with me as you did." Harry paused for a moment, trying to get his temper under control, before he continued. "As for Draco and Pansy and the rest of them, they made a real _effort_ to get to know me. Not as the bloody Boy Who Lived, or the Savior of the Wizarding World, but as _Harry Potter_. They accept me for _who I am_, rather than trying to change me into who they _think_ I should be."

"But…but Harry," Hermione said softly, "we love you for who you are. How could you think we don't?" He turned hard emerald eyes to the girl, and she flinched.

"Do you remember what happened in my second year, when everyone found out I was a parselmouth? Do you remember what you _said_ to me?" Flushing, the girl nodded.

"I…I said that parseltongue was a…a _Dark_ talent, and that the Savior shouldn't be using it."

"_Exactly_," the raven snarled, glaring at her. "The _Savior_ shouldn't be using it. Not 'oh, dear, Harry, you shouldn't use that skill. It could reflect badly on the House of Potter'. _That_, I could've understood and appreciated. But, no. Instead it's 'the _Savior_'. _I _didn't exist for you as anything other than someone to save your ruddy arses from the big, bad Dark Lord. When Draco and his friends approached me during the hols, I was charmed. They'd sent me birthday presents that I could _use_. Presents that were for _Harry Potter_. So I decided to give them a chance, and haven't regretted it once. _You_ lot, however…"

Ron had remained silent through this, but now he spoke, and his words ended their friendship for good. "You might as well find somewhere else to sleep, _Potter_. You are no longer welcome in Gryffindor tower."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, hand flying to her mouth. The redhead scowled at her and she fell silent.

"Face it, Hermione, he was _never_ our friend. He was just using us to hide the fact that he's a Dark, evil _bastard._" Turning back to Harry, Weasley put the final nail in their friendship. "You've betrayed your parents, and made their sacrifices _worthless_." With that, he stood and stormed from the room, Hermione seconds behind him. She looked back once at Harry, and flinched again at the emptiness in his emerald eyes. When the door closed, Harry collapsed into himself, tears he'd refused to shed in front of the other two finally falling. Draco flung off the cloak, rounding the chair and kneeling in front of the raven. Ryuuzaki stood to the other side of the boy, watching the blond do something he was still incapable of.

"Harry," Draco murmured, hand going to the other boy's cheek and thumb wiping away the tears, "don't pay any attention to them. They have no idea what they're talking about. I'd always thought Granger was smarter than that, but I guess I was wrong." He leaned up and brushed a gentle, chaste kiss against Harry's lips before pulling him into a strong, comforting hug. The raven trembled in the blond's arms for a bit, and Ryuu laid his hand on Harry's back, rubbing soothing circles into it. After a time, Harry got himself back under control and straightened.

"Thank you, Draco-san, Ryuu-senpai. I appreciate it. Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

_**WHERE WAS THE MINISTER?**_

_**Harry Potter, Demonized in the Press While the Minister Stood Back**_

_Henrietta Hooplegarden, Reporter_

_I have learned some shocking, disgusting things about our current Minister of Magic. It appears that Cornelius Fudge had stood back and allowed the __**Daily Prophet**__, and especially Rita Skeeter, to slander Harry Potter since the child re-entered the wizarding world in 1991. In some instances, he even __**paid**__ Miss Skeeter to blatantly lie about our Savior. She used her poisoned pen, at the behest of our highest politician, to demonize our Savior, Harry Potter. She was allowed to take the most innocuous statements and turn them into bald-faced lies, while Minister Cornelius Fudge continued to line the __**Prophet**__'s coffers and Miss Skeeter's pockets. _

_The worst of it was that the entire wizarding world believed every lie that dripped from the woman's pen. She'd made Harry Potter appear to be insane, and spoilt, and attention-seeking, and most every citizen ate it up like it was Christmas candy. From the time the child came to Hogwarts, at eleven years old, he'd been either celebrated or spat upon, depending on the direction the wind blew at any given time. He struggled with the attitudes and beliefs the __**Prophet**__ encouraged, while hiding his true pain from the wizarding world. Harry Potter was not a spoilt, pampered prince. On the contrary, the muggle relatives he'd been sent to were neglectful at the least, and abusive at the worst. He'd had to have broken bones mended by Poppy Pomfrey on numerous occasions when returning from the summer holidays, and bruises and welts were spied by his dorm-mates every time he returned to school. Yet, not a person lifted a finger to help the poor child, or protect him._

_I spoke to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, since he was the one to place the child with the muggles. Here is what he had to say._

_**Harry Potter is a fine, upstanding young man who had saved our world from ruin. That he was only a child, who shouldn't have had to shoulder such adult burdens, saddens me greatly. I knew that his muggle relatives weren't the kindest, and I also knew of their attitudes toward magical people. I had no other choice; I had to ensure that Harry's safety was absolute. To that end, because of his mother's sacrifice so that he should live, I was able to erect impenetrable blood wards around his aunt's house, to give him the absolute best protection I could while he was away from Hogwarts. **_

_**I know the abuse was…unpleasant, and the neglect had resulted in severe malnutrition for the first ten years of his life. I deeply regret that he'd had to suffer such treatment for so long, and I offer him a sincere apology. I never meant to cause you such suffering, my boy. However, he grew strong spiritually, and was more than willing to put himself on the line to protect us all. Not many of you reading this paper could say the same. Unfortunately, an accident had taken the lives of his relatives after he'd turned sixteen, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy graciously offered their home to him. Of all of the populace of wizarding Great Britain, it was people who had once sworn loyalty to the Dark Lord who offered our Savior shelter and safety. It was they who had helped the boy achieve his goal and kill Lord Voldemort. And it was they who swore loyalty to him after the man was vanquished. Every one of them swore a loyalty oath to him, that had included their family lines to perpetuity, while the rest of you hid your heads in the sand and hoped that someone else would help out.**_

_**I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do hereby swear on my magic that Harry Potter will have a safe home and the family loyalty of the Dumbledore family for eternity. So mote it be.**_

_Another person to swear eternal loyalty to Harry Potter, when his own friends and school chums cannot even do that. Nor can the majority of the wizarding world. I call upon each and every one of you to raise your voices and have Cornelius Fudge removed as Minister of Magic. He has been nothing but a bumbling incompetent, and has been damaging our way of life for far too long. _


End file.
